


The Captive Queen

by Juliandria



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Romance, Slow Build, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliandria/pseuds/Juliandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being captured by the King's soldiers, a young woman fears for her life as she anxiously awaits her fate...but she never expected to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The pounding in her heart matched the loud pounding on the door. Their small house was surrounded by the King’s guards._

_Brie and her mother clung to her father, frightened by the deafening noise. How could the three of them fight the King’s men?_

_“What will they do to us, James?” her mother asked her father, despair in her voice._

_“Please remain calm, Tess,” he cautioned his wife as he disengaged himself from her hold._

_James nodded at Brie, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze before proceeding to the door._

_Brie thought she would die at that moment. She was not fooled by her father’s attempt at bravery. He was very afraid._

_Before James could reach the door, the guards had managed to break the door open. Four large men barged into their small living space, shoving him to the side._

_James suspected this day would come for he knew the King to be very vindictive. When he was a prince he had vied for Tess’s affection but she had rejected him. Instead, she chose James, a man of little means—the man she loved. Now he feared the King was about to reclaim what he irrationally believed to be his._

_Brie watched as two guards grabbed her father’s arms, restraining him so he would not interfere with whatever they had planned. His cries for mercy fell upon deaf ears. The guards had received their orders from the King and they had every intention of following through._

_Fear gripped Brie’s heart as her mother’s arms tightened around her body._

_"Don’t worry, my darling. I’m the one they want,” her mother said in a hurried whisper._

_Somehow, Brie was not the least comforted by her mother’s words._

_To Brie’s horror, one of the guards tore her mother away from her and with one swift movement, sliced her neck with a knife, killing her instantly._

_Brie screamed uncontrollably at the sight of her mother’s lifeless body bleeding on the floor. The fourth guard dragged her out of the door as she struggled and screamed. She was barely aware of the guards that were beating her father senselessly._

Brie awoke with a start from the nightmare that haunted her frequently even after a year. She was now married to the King of Gondor; she was his queen, but in her heart, she was his prisoner. Brie never stopped hating him for killing her mother. He had only spared her father's life so he would live with the pain of his losses. He was not allowed to see or communicate with his daughter, but the King of Gondor did not know that her handmaidens were secretly delivering verbal messages to her father.

That had been her life until yesterday afternoon. While riding with the guards and her handmaidens, they were ambushed by soldiers of the King of Erebor. They killed her guards but spared her three handmaidens. Brie was taken prisoner without a single explanation.

Here she was in unfamiliar quarters not knowing why she was being held captive. She missed her handmaidens who were like sisters to her and she also missed Cricket, her beloved pet.

Like a helpless child, she curled up on her side as she tried to fall back asleep, hoping that the morning would bring more clarity.

******

Brie awoke to the sound of the servant going about her duties. She was preparing Brie’s bath and carefully laying out her gown on the small sofa along with her jewelry.

“My lady, your bath is ready,” the servant announced in a pleasant voice.

“Thank you, Nina,” Brie replied. She was surprised at how well she was being treated.

With Nina’s help, Brie bathed and dressed herself. Then she was alone, waiting anxiously on the sofa for someone to give her some answers.

An hour later, she recognized Nina’s soft knock on the door. The servant entered quietly.

“My lady, the King is here to see you,” Nina made the dreaded announcement.

Brie immediately rose from the sofa, so quickly that her head began to spin. She briefly held on to the sofa’s armrest to steady herself and then released her hold after a few seconds. In spite of her best efforts to appear unaffected, Brie was filled with dread as she waited for the dwarf king to enter the room. She had heard many terrible things about the King Under the Mountain--a ruthless warrior who showed mercy to no one.

As he entered through the door, walking past the servant whom he dismissed, Brie was completely unprepared for the sight that met her eyes. The King was quite enormous for a dwarf. He was easily a few inches taller than she. Quite the imposing figure she noted as she observed him in his rich royal garments. He was also strikingly handsome.

At first sight, his gaze appeared fierce and hard but then she noticed a flash of confusion cross his eyes which disappeared in an instant.

Thorin was familiar with Lester, the King of Gondor, a man in his late fifties. He had not expected his queen to be so young, barely in her early twenties, he suspected. He was also taken aback by her stunning beauty. There was something vaguely familiar about the queen but he couldn’t place her.

He quickly cleared his mind of the errant thoughts, reminding himself that this was the wife of his enemy.

“Brianna, I presume?” His voice was impassive.

“I prefer, Brie,” she said tightly, her eyes unwavering with a hint of defiance.

“Very well, Brie. Call me Thorin,” he responded.

“Why have you brought me here?” Brie asked in the bravest voice she could muster.

“You do not know?” his tone was somewhat incredulous.

“No. I do not,” she replied, trying to suppress the fear in her voice.

“Your king has captured my nephew and is holding him prisoner, claiming that I owe him a debt which I have not repaid—a complete fabrication on his part,” Thorin responded with contained anger.

It occurred to Brie that her husband rarely held any of his enemies for too long. He intended to kill the King’s nephew which in turn would bring certain death to her. The thought of being savagely killed at Erebor filled her with terror. Her head began to spin again but this time she missed the sofa’s armrest and ended on her knees, grasping the sofa as she struggled to get back on her feet.

She did not hear the King rush to her side until she felt his strong arms around her body, lifting her carefully and effortlessly. Her breathing was shallow and she couldn’t find her voice.

He gently placed her on the bed which came as a total surprise to her. She couldn’t believe that someone as fearsome as he could possess such gentleness.

“Have you taken ill?” He asked her softly while he sat beside her on the bed.

She closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning; then she exhaled slowly.

“No. I am with child,” she responded in a soft whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin stared at the queen’s face for a moment. The knowledge of her unborn child changed everything.

“How far along are you, if I may ask?” he inquired.

“Just over two months,” she replied.

A few minutes ago, she would have hesitated to share any information with him about her condition but something had changed—her perception of him. She saw kindness in him and the care that he took while placing her on the bed convinced her of one thing; he would not harm her.

“Then you must rest,” he responded in a kind tone.

She felt him squeeze her hand lightly, a reassuring gesture on his part.

Then he rose from her bedside and departed from her quarters.

Brie was completely dumbfounded by Thorin’s behavior; he was supposed to be the enemy. Her own husband had never as much as expressed a hint of kindness to her. She was merely his prized possession, always at his disposal. Lester was fully aware of her hatred for him and he resented her for it, but he also feared her. He feared that someday she would exact vengeance upon him. With this thought in mind, he had chosen to keep separate quarters from her, lest she kill him in his sleep. Brie was now convinced that Thorin was much kinder than her husband and not the heartless person she once believed him to be.

******

Thorin addressed the servant who was patiently waiting in the hallway.

“Nina, the queen requires special attention—she is with child. You must not leave her side unless there is another servant who can tend to her needs,” his tone was very stern as he spoke.

He knew Kili’s life was precariously hanging on the balance. Should the queen miscarry, his nephew would face certain death.

“As you command, my lord,” Nina bowed her head.

After the King departed, she made her way into the queen’s quarters.

Nina approached the queen’s bedside with trepidation, knowing the heavy burden that had been placed upon her shoulders.

“My lady?” she said in a soft voice.

“Yes, Nina,” Brie replied weakly.

“Perhaps you would be more comfortable in your sleeping gown,” Nina suggested gently.

“I think you are right. I will breathe easier without this corset,” Brie said as she slowly sat up on the bed.

Nina helped her undressed and slip into a sleeping gown which was significantly more comfortable than the gown.

“You have not eaten, my lady,” Nina observed.

“I cannot keep anything down,” Brie replied, her stomach tightening at the mention of food.

“I can bring you some tea and toast,” Nina offered.

Brie nodded. She should try to eat something, even if it was just a piece of toast.

******

“Has she revealed anything about Kili?” Dis asked her brother in a tone that betrayed her desperation.

“I’m not certain that she knows anything about Lester’s plot,” Thorin said quietly.

They were talking privately in the royal family sitting room where they often gathered to relax or engage in family discussions.

“How can you be certain? She is his wife and she knows more than she cares to admit!” Dis was close to hysteria.

“Dis, please get a hold of yourself! I did not have the chance to ask her about it. She practically fainted—she is with child,” Thorin revealed to his sister.

“Now you are defending her…the woman whose husband is holding my son—your nephew—hostage. I will question her myself if you don’t have the stomach for it,” Dis said angrily as she rose from her seat.

Thorin grabbed her arm firmly before she left the room.

“Do not dare to go near her! She could be carrying Lester’s heir to the throne and if she loses that child you will doom Kili to his death,” he warned his sister.

Dis became aware that she was shaking with anger. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“She knows something,” Dis said stubbornly in a quiet tone.

“I will speak with her again. Please leave this to me,” Thorin said releasing his sister’s arm.

Dis stormed out of the room without another word. She continued to walk down the hallway then made a left turn, as she defiantly headed in the direction of the captive queen’s quarters.

The guards posted at the door did not stop Dis as she made her way into the queen’s quarters. This was not unusual as Dis had free access to all of Erebor.

When Dis made her way into the bedroom, she found Nina leading the queen back to bed.

Dis stopped them both in their tracks.

“Leave us, Nina!” she commanded the servant.

Nina stared at her with confusion, reluctant to oblige the King's sister.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Dis said raising her voice in anger.

“No, my lady,” Nina quickly hurried away, leaving them alone.

Brie looked at Dis questioningly.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“I am Dis, Thorin’s sister. Your husband is holding my son hostage,” Dis replied in a controlled voice.

“I am sorry…” Brie began.

“I don’t want your pity!” Dis hissed at her. “Tell me what he intends to do with my son!” she demanded.

“Please believe me when I say that I know nothing of my husband’s intentions,” Brie tried to appease the angry mother.

“Liar!” Dis spat the word at Brie as she grabbed her arm tightly.

Brie tried without success to wrestle herself free from Dis’s vice-like hold.

“Let go of me!” she cried out angrily.

“Tell me what you know!” Dis ignored her cries, determined to get answers from the queen.

Brie’s stomach lurched forward as she was overtaken by another dizzy spell.

In that instant, she vomited on the floor and on her sleeping gown.

Dis released Brie’s arm in a panic and called loudly for the servant who was outside the quarters.

“Nina, come here!” Dis cried out.

Nina arrived without delay and was immediately by Brie’s side as she led her to the bed. Brie sat on the edge of the bed, appearing somewhat stunned. Nina disappeared into the bathroom as she hurriedly grabbed some wet towels which she used to wipe the floor.

“Forgive me,” Dis said softly to the queen as the callousness of her actions sunk into her head.

Brie remained silent, still trying to absorb what just happened.

It was in that very moment that Thorin entered the room, having heard his sister’s yelling. One look at the scene before him told him exactly what had just transpired.

“You disobeyed my orders,” his eyes darkening as he glared at his sister.

“I didn’t mean—” Dis knew she had no good excuse to defend herself.

“Leave! Now!” Thorin ordered her.

Dis quietly left the room, casting one last glance at the frail woman sitting on the edge of the bed.

Nina had just finished cleaning the floor when she addressed the King.

“My lord, I need to help the queen into a clean sleeping gown,” she said timidly. Nina feared he was angry enough to yell at her too for not keeping a close eye on the queen while his sister was here.

Thorin took one look at Brie and understood what Nina meant.

“I will leave you to it. Let me know when you’re done,” he said calmly before departing from the room.

Nina retrieved a clean sleeping gown from the wardrobe. Meanwhile, tears began to run down Brie’s face as the servant helped her out of the soiled gown and into the clean one.

“Please do not cry, my lady. Everything will be fine. The King will make certain of it. He always keeps his word,” Nina tried to reassure her.

Nina’s heart went out to this innocent woman who was being held prisoner for the sins of her king husband.

Lately, it did not take much to make Brie cry, surely one of the effects of her condition. At this moment, she was being swarmed with painful memories—the cruel murder of her sweet mother and her poor father who was now a broken man, forced to live with the pain of his losses. What she wouldn’t give to be a commoner again, working the small farm with her parents. It was a humble and modest life but the three of them had been very happy together. She missed her old home which was once filled with love.

The only glimmer of hope in her life was the unborn child she was carrying in her womb. It would be someone for her to love and someone who would love her in return. It wasn’t the child’s fault that its father was a vile man.

“My lady?” she heard the servant’s worried voice.

“I’m sorry…my mind was elsewhere,” Brie replied, shaking her head of the memories.

“It’s all right, my lady. I only wanted to suggest that you lie down.” Nina said with a kind smile.

“Certainly.” Brie wasted no time climbing into the bed with the servant’s help. She was feeling a bit weak.

After covering her with the warm blanket, Nina headed for the hallway where Thorin was waiting for her. She exchanged a few words with the King before he entered the quarters.

Thorin found Brie lying in bed under the covers. He was troubled by the sickly paleness of her skin. Brie noticed the concerned look in his eyes.

“I know I must look like a frightful mess but I assure you this is quite normal for me. I will feel much better in the early evening,” Brie said to him in a light tone that he found reassuring.

Thorin smiled at her as he pulled a chair by her bedside.

“Frightful would not be my choice of word. You only look unwell,” he said settling into the chair.

“You are much too kind,” she smiled.

“I am sorry about my sister’s intrusion,” he apologized, irritated with himself for having failed to do something to prevent it.

“Please forgive her. She is merely a mother who is hurting over her son. Mothers will do anything to protect their children,” Brie said thinking of the growing child inside of her.

Thorin was touched by Brie’s kindness. He was also shamed by it because now he was beginning to regret capturing her. She was an innocent in all of this and she could not be faulted for her husband’s actions, but he still had to pose the question to her.

“Forgive me, Brie…but I must ask you if you know anything about your husband’s plans where my nephew is concerned,” Thorin couldn’t believe he was apologizing to his prisoner. But Brie was more than a prisoner to him, wasn’t she?

“My husband doesn’t consult me about matters concerning his kingdom—much less share any information with me. A queen is nothing more than a slave to her King. If she produces an heir to the kingdom then she has served her king well,” Brie felt an emptiness filling her insides.

“I am sorry you feel that way for a queen can be so much more. She is a king’s chief adviser—her voice is heard above all others for the king trusts her implicitly,” Thorin was quick to give Brie his perspective of what his future queen’s role would be.

“Unfortunately, that is not the world I live in. I would give anything to be with my father in our humble home—a place where I once had a voice,” Brie replied sadly.

Thorin nodded, knowing that there was nothing he could say that would change her plight or bring her comfort.

“Why don’t you rest…it will do you well,” he finally responded, not knowing what else to say.

“As you command, my lord,” Brie managed a smile.

Thorin returned her smile. She had a beautiful smile…a smile that touched one’s heart. He wished he could see more of it.

Then, without warning, the dark thoughts entered his mind. _If Kili were to be killed in Gondor, would he retaliate in kind?_

Deep in his heart, he knew the answer to this question.

He could not.


	3. Chapter 3

An unexpected visitor arrived at the front gate and he began pleading with the guards for an audience with the King.

Thorin received word of the visitor from Bofur, who had been frantically searching for him for some time.

“There's a man who's insisting on speaking with you,” Bofur hurried to keep up with Thorin’s long stride.

“What does he want?” Thorin asked, hardly in the mood to deal with any outsiders. He had his hands full with matters relating to Erebor.

“It’s regarding the captive queen,” Bofur informed him.

“What about the queen?” Thorin halted his steps, giving Bofur his full attention.

“He wouldn’t say,” Bofur said with some hesitation. The King appeared to be on edge.

“Where is he?” Thorin demanded.

“In the guest sitting room,” Bofur replied.

“Come with me. If he is here to waste my time, I’ll leave it to you to get rid of him,” Thorin was not too pleased with the stranger’s secretiveness.

Within minutes, Thorin and Bofur had arrived at the sitting room where they found the stranger pacing anxiously while two guards kept watch over him. They had already searched him for any hidden weapons and found none.

When Thorin caught sight of the man’s face, he recognized him immediately.

“You’re the artist I met in Dale,” Thorin stated, remembering their exchange.

Thorin met the man in the market square where he was selling his paintings. The paintings were portraits of the same woman with the exception of one. This particular painting was of a different woman, capturing her profile as she stared in the distance with a faint smile caressing her lips. Her long hair cascaded down her shoulders. She wore a light blue dress and a crown of white lilies rested upon her head. It was a magnificent work of art and he could not leave the market without having this painting in his possession. He went as far as overpaying for it because the man appeared reluctant to part with it.

“Yes, my lord. I am he,” the man responded humbly.

“Please leave us,” he addressed the guards, then turned to Bofur, giving him a reassuring nod.

Bofur nodded in return before departing from the room.

“I bought a painting from you,” Thorin addressed the man again.

“Yes…I remember,” he smiled nervously.

“Who is she?” Thorin asked, referring to the young woman in the painting.

“She is the queen of Gondor…the one you are holding captive,” the man replied unexpectedly.

Thorin was startled by the comment, “What business do you have with the queen?”

“Forgive me, my lord. My name is James Finley. I am the queen’s father,” he said with purpose.

Thorin stared at James for a moment as his mind raced furiously.

“Her father?” He asked suspiciously.

“Yes…she was taken from me a year ago when the King assumed the crown. He took his vengeance upon me, by killing my wife whose heart he once vied for, and took my daughter against her will for his wife. I beg you, please do not harm my daughter, she is innocent in all of this,” James began to plead with the King.

A frown crossed Thorin’s face as he absorbed James’s words. He suddenly felt as if he were another villain in Brie’s life.

“I have not harmed her and I do not intend to hurt her in any way,” Thorin said slowly, his mind still distracted by what he had just learned about Brie and her family.

James breathed a sigh of relief, and then he asked the King for a favor.

“May I see her, my lord? I have been forbidden to go near her since she was taken a year ago.” James awaited Thorin’s response with much anxiety.

Thorin saw the great pain in his eyes. It was the pain of a father hurting over his child, not much different from what his sister was suffering.

“Yes. I will take you to her now,” Thorin replied compassionately.

James’s eyes brightened with unbridled joy at the prospect of seeing his daughter again.

As Thorin left the sitting room with James, the guards, who were waiting outside the door, immediately fell into step behind them, as they were trained to do.

******

Brie was finishing her small afternoon meal when she heard the knock on the door. She looked at Nina questioningly.

“I will get that, my lady,” Nina rose from her seat and hurried into the sitting room to answer the door.

Brie heard voices at the door but could not make out the words that were being spoken.

Nina returned in a rush which only added to Brie’s curiosity.

“Is everything all right?” Brie asked her.

“Yes-yes, my lady. You have a visitor. I must get you ready,” Nina replied.

“Who is it?” now Brie’s curiosity was further piqued.

“The King did not say, my lady,” Nina replied.

“All right,” Brie knew she would find out soon enough as Nina helped her slip into a dressing gown.

“Does this feel all right, my lady?” Nina referred to the fabric belt she tied around Brie’s waist.

“It’s quite fine,” Brie replied with a smile. She knew the servant was worried that she wouldn’t be able to keep her meal down.

Nina quickly removed the food tray from the bed and excused herself before continuing to the door. Brie followed her into the small sitting room to receive her visitor.

Thorin was the first person to enter through the door. His eyes held hers momentarily before he spoke.

Brie thought there was something interesting in his eyes. It seemed to her that he was delighted to see her, or perhaps it was her very active imagination.

“Brie…your father is here to see you,” he said in a gentle tone.

He saw her eyes widen and her lips part in surprise.

“Dad…” she whispered softly to herself.

She appeared so vulnerable that he had to resist the strong urge to rush to her and hold her in a comforting embrace. Instead, he turned around and motioned James inside the sitting room.

The moment that James saw his daughter, he was immediately by her side before another word could be spoken. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head as he wept shamelessly.

“I’ve missed you, darling,” he cried against her head.

Brie could not hold back the tears as she cried against her father’s chest.

Thorin did not doubt the great love they felt for each other. He was overcome by a feeling of melancholy as he was reminded of his own love for his father.

He thought it was only prudent to give them their privacy as he silently departed from the room.

Brie was the first one to break away from their embrace, wishing to lay her eyes upon her father whom she hadn’t seen in a year.

“You have lost so much weight, Dad. Are you not eating?” She asked him, her eyes filled with concern.

“Darling, you shouldn’t be worrying about me in your condition,” he chuckled softly, trying to make light of her observation.

Brie could not help but wonder if not having her mother around has caused her father to neglect himself. He was the type of man who needed a woman to take care of him. Her mother was always attentive to their household and always made certain her family was well-fed. She had been a superb cook, Brie remembered sadly.

“I cannot help it, Dad. I don’t want you to fall ill because you’re not feeding yourself. What has become of our small farm?” Brie asked him, wondering if he was no longer tending the land.

“I do some work on it but it’s not half of what it used to be when you and your mother were around,” he replied sheepishly.

“That just won’t do. You need the farm to make a living and feed yourself,” Brie despaired.

“Now-now, darling. I’m eating just fine. It may not be your mother’s fine cooking, but I have learned to manage on my own. I've also started painting again and I make some money doing that as well. Please don’t worry about me…it breaks my heart when you do,” he chided her lightly.

“I can’t help it. You’re all the family I have left. I don’t want to lose you,” her eyes began to well with tears.

James cupped his daughter’s face with his hands, “You will not lose me, darling. I intend to live a long life for you,” he smiled, giving her a reassuring wink.

Brie laughed softly. How she had missed him. He always knew how to make her laugh.

“Where are you staying?” She asked.

“Nowhere just yet. Not to worry, I’m sure I can find an inn nearby,” he reassured her.

“Or perhaps the King will allow you stay in Erebor until this matter is resolved,” Brie suggested eagerly.

“I would rather not push my luck with him,” James replied, thinking of his daughter’s well-being.

“He may not appear so at first glance but he is very kind,” Brie assured him.

“I’d prefer that he focuses all of his kindness on you. I will find a place in Dale,” her father said resolutely.

“If you insist,” Brie sighed with resignation.

“I trust you are being treated well here. You seemed to be in good health,” he looked at her closely, changing the subject.

“Yes, Dad. Everyone has been very kind to me. As a prisoner, I couldn’t ask for anything more,” she didn’t want her father to think she was being mistreated in any way.

“You don’t know how relieved I am to hear this. Let’s hope the King’s nephew is released soon,” he hugged his daughter again.

******

Meanwhile, Thorin was in one of the sitting rooms on the royal level where he found Fili comforting his mother.

“Fili, I need to speak with your mother,” he said to his nephew.

Fili nodded at his uncle tightly then he gave his mother a quick hug before leaving the room.

Thorin could tell that his sister had been crying and for that reason, he decided to be gentle with her.

“Dis, I know you are hurting but it is important that we do everything within our power to keep Kili safe. This includes protecting the queen and her unborn child,” he said in a calm, almost soothing voice.

Dis nodded quietly, “I’m sorry for my outburst earlier.”

“It’s all right. The queen has asked me to forgive you,” he said with a smile.

His sister met his eyes with a knowing look in hers, “Hmm...did she?”

“Yes. She was very understanding,” he replied steadily.

Her lips slowly spread into a smile, something she had not done since Kili’s disappearance.

“It seems to me that you have become quite fond of the little queen, my brother,” she said with a gleam in her eyes.

“Do not allow your imagination to run wild, my dear sister,” he said in a dismissive tone.

“Thorin, I know you too well. You cannot hide this from me,” she continued to press in a teasing tone.

“I will not entertain your frivolous thoughts,” Thorin turned away from Dis, clearly annoyed by her comments.

He quickened his steps as he left the room, only to collide into Balin who was heading his way. One look at Balin’s face and Thorin knew he was bearing important news.

“What is it, Balin?” Thorin asked impatiently.

“We just received good news from Gondor,” Balin exclaimed as he handed a letter to Thorin.


	4. Chapter 4

Lester paced furiously in his throne room while his steward, Alfrid, watched him intently.

“Why did the guards allow her to go riding?!!” he fumed.

“You never gave the order to prevent it, my lord,” Alfrid replied innocently, giving the King a sidelong glance.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” the King snapped angrily at him.

“Forgive me, my lord,” Alfrid said in a feigned humble tone.

“She is carrying my heir and if she loses that child, not only will I hang Thorin’s nephew, but I will march my army against his kingdom,” Lester continued his ranting.

“I don’t think Thorin will dare harm your queen. He values the life of his nephew too much,” Alfrid commented.

“I hope you're right. If Brie ever returns to me, she will never set foot outside of these castle walls,” he was determined to punish her by taking away the only freedom he had permitted her, riding her horse.

“My lord, I have taken the liberty of calling a meeting of your advisers to discuss our next move,” Alfrid said in a cautious tone.

“Who gave you permission to call a meeting behind my back?!” Lester faced his steward angrily.

“Forgive me, my lord, but I only seek to lessen your burden in these times of adversity. They await your direction in the council hall,” Alfrid hoped his words would quench the King’s ire.

Lester shoved the steward aside as he rushed off to the council hall, all the while thinking of ways to rid himself of Alfrid.

Alfrid, a very ambitious man, had somehow managed to win the hearts of the people of Gondor. The King despised the steward’s underhanded ways and suspected it was all for his own personal gain. It was imperative that he acted with caution where Alfrid was concerned lest the people of Gondor rebel against him.

When Lester entered the council hall, all eight of his men were standing before the single, long oak table in the room. There were no guards present in the room, a fact that did not escape Lester’s notice.

“What do we have here?” Lester demanded as he approached the head of the table.

His lead adviser, Nimor, cleared his throat before responding. Lester did not miss the smug look on his face.

“We are united in the belief that Gondor is headed for certain destruction—” he began.

“What do you know of Gondor’s fate?! Gondor’s position on Middle-earth has never been better since the death of my father,” Lester interrupted him, taking great offense at the adviser’s words.

“It will be, my lord. As soon as you are removed from power,” Nimor replied calmly, a deadly gleam in his eyes.

Lester was momentarily stunned by his words which were punctuated by the eerie silence that suddenly fell over the council hall.

“Indeed…” Alfrid’s voice came from behind him.

Lester felt a foreboding in the air as the hairs on his nape began to rise.

“You were behind this plot,” Lester said turning to face his steward, a look of betrayal in his eyes.

“Let us say that I was its greatest supporter,” Alfrid smiled malevolently.

Before Lester could reply, Alfrid drew a dagger from his belt and plunged it directly into the King’s heart.

Lester struggled to speak before he gasped his last breath. Alfrid withdrew the dagger and watched as the bleeding King fought to find his voice, feeling a measure of satisfaction. It would be the last insult he would suffer from his hateful king.

"The...Orcs...will avenge...my death..." Lester spat out each word.

"Then we shall give them a warm welcome with our my magnificent army!" Alfrid laughed and a few of the men joined in.

"You'll...burn," Lester's eyes never left Alfrid’s as he collapsed on the floor.

His last thoughts were of his short-lived reign as the King of Gondor and the alliance that would have elevated him to great power.

Alfrid ordered the men to remove the dead King from the council hall. No one in the hall appeared surprised about what had just transpired. Alfrid had been planning this shortly after Lester became King. It had not been difficult to gain the King’s advisers support in his plot against Lester for the King was secretly despised by everyone.

Following the death of his king father, which many suspected he had a hand in, Lester wasted no time doling out terror throughout the land—seizing land and property from noblemen, ordering the execution of those who had wronged him, and removing the daughters of influential families to work as servants in his castle, many of whom were beaten and raped in the process. It was his way of forcing their loyalty for their daughters’ lives hung in the balance.

In this way, the King had successfully instilled terror in the hearts of the people of Gondor. Unlike his father, Lester lacked wisdom and kindness. His lust for power fueled his cruel nature. He believed that force and fear were the true allies of a powerful king.

As for the King’s advisers, Alfrid had carefully taken each men aside before sharing the full details of his plot. He knew that each man had been a victim of Lester’s tyranny, whether it was a murdered family member or the confiscation of property. The steward promised land and treasures to everyone involved in his plot. It wasn’t difficult to win their loyalties. He bid his time until the right opportunity presented itself.

The next step was to win the alliance of the King of Erebor, a simple task once he released his nephew to him. Then he thought of the lovely queen. Perhaps he could arrange to have her warm his bed at night.

“I will need a messenger to bear the good news to King Thorin,” Alfrid smiled with renewed purpose.

So far, all had gone as planned. He was no longer a servant of the King; he was now the most powerful man in Gondor.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin read the letter delivered by the messenger from Gondor. He couldn’t believe the turn of events. _Could this be a trap_ , he wondered suspiciously.

He immediately ordered Balin to gather his advisers for a meeting in the council hall.

“We must exercise caution, Thorin?” Balin warned him.

“We will discuss it once everyone is gathered in the council hall,” Thorin replied as he continued to re-examine the message.

Being one of Thorin’s advisers, Dis was immediately by his side, anxious to learn of the fate of her youngest son. Before she could ask him any questions, he quickened his steps and hurried on to the council hall where he hoped to discuss the matter with _all_ of his advisers.

After taking a seat at the head of the table, Thorin proceeded to address his advisers: Dis, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, and Fili--heir to the throne.

“The King of Gondor is dead. His steward, now the lord of Gondor is proposing a prisoner exchange along with an alliance with our kingdom,” Thorin did not waste any time getting straight to the point.

Dis breathed a sigh of relief while she whispered a silent prayer. She felt her eldest son squeezing her hand under the table. Turning her face to him, she searched his eyes.

“It’ll be all right, Mother,” he whispered to her with a smile on his face.

His words brought her a welcomed calmness, pushing away the anxiety that had been a constant in her heart.

“How do we know this isn’t a trap?” Balin voiced his concern, which was also Thorin’s.

“I’ve thought about that as well and have decided to have Dwalin lead half my army to the designated meeting place while he escorts the queen. If this is an ambush, we will not be unprepared,” Thorin said decidedly.

Dwalin was surprised by Thorin’s decision but merely nodded in agreement.

“I shall not fail you,” Dwalin assured the King.

“Then it’s settled,” Thorin stated, then turning to Balin, “Have the messenger informed the new lord of Gondor of my decision. Do not make any mention of my army.”

“Certainly,” Balin nodded.

“I would like to join Dwalin,” Dis turned to her brother.

“No. Your place is here in Erebor,” Thorin said resolutely.

“The queen will require a female companion to look after her during the journey. You cannot expect Dwalin to tend to her needs as well,” Dis persisted in her request, hoping her argument was a compelling one.

In truth, she was so eager to see Kili that she could not wait a moment longer. The journey would afford her this opportunity.

“I will allow her servants for the journey,” Thorin replied.

Dis was about to protest again but he stopped her with a hard look before she could say another word.

“The matter is settled. I will not entertain any further thoughts on this topic,” Thorin said with finality as he pushed back his chair and rose from his seat.

As the others filed out of the hall, Fili placed an arm around his mother, seeking desperately to comfort her.

“Thorin is only trying to protect you, Mother. If this is trickery on the part of Lord of Gondor, it could very well lead to the taking of more hostages, or worse, the taking of lives,” Fili hoped to reason with his stubborn mother. Sometimes it was difficult to tell who was more stubborn, his mother or his uncle.

“You are wise beyond your years, my son,” Dis smiled as a tear escaped from her eye.

“I’ve learned from the best,” he replied, planting a kiss on his mother’s wet cheek.

******

Thorin was on his way to see Brie to share the news with her. A part of him was happy for her but there was another part of him that wanted to keep her in Erebor just a little while longer.

The closer he got to her quarters, the heavier his heart became. Then he remembered his sister’s teasing earlier. Had she been right, he wondered. _Nonsense!_ He dismissed the thought irritably.

Thorin stopped before the guarded door and hesitated for the briefest moment before he knocked.

Nina answered the door within seconds. She stepped aside so he may enter the quarters.

Thorin found Brie standing in the middle of the sitting room. He found himself catching his breath at the sight of her. Her face had a natural glow and her skin’s healthy coloring had finally returned. She was simply beautiful.

“Thorin?” she called his name softly, breaking him away from his momentary reverie.

“I can see you’re feeling better,” he replied, annoyed with himself for allowing his mind to stray.

“I am. Thank you. Have you heard from my husband?” She asked, sensing the purpose of his visit.

He paused before responding, not certain how she would react at the news of her husband’s death.

“Your husband is dead,” he stated simply, his eyes never leaving her face.

It was difficult to read her as she neither rejoiced nor appeared upset by the news. However, there was a slight frown on her face.

“How did he die?” she asked, giving nothing away.

“The new lord of Gondor did not share this information with us in his letter,” Thorin explained.

“I see…” she appeared troubled by something.

“I believe your plight will improve without the presence of such a cruel man in your life,” Thorin offered her some words of comfort, sensing her distress.

“I should hope so,” she replied with a sigh.

“You will be a wonderful mother and should your child be male, he will no doubt be a good ruler,” he was not just saying this; he believed it.

“Thank you, Thorin. In spite of the circumstances, you have been most kind to me. I shall never forget that,” she said with heartfelt gratitude.

Thorin was deeply touched by her words. He wished there was more he could do for her.

“If you should ever need my help, please don’t hesitate to call upon me,” it was all he could offer her.

Brie smiled in returned.

It saddened him to know it was highly unlikely that he would ever see her again. She belonged to another world—another kingdom.

******

Early the next morning, Dwalin was leading half of Erebor’s army towards the White Mountains where the queen was to be delivered to her people.

Brie was thankful that Thorin had decided to have Nina accompany her on this journey. Nina had been very attentive to her needs, especially during the morning hours when her condition was the most troublesome.

Not far behind, from the front gate of Erebor, Thorin watched as Brie departed with the great host. A gloom had descended upon him that morning and he dare not wonder why.

“Let her go, brother. She is no longer our concern,” his sister’s words tore him away from his private thoughts.

Thorin glanced at Dis then retreated quietly inside for he was in no mood to engage his sister in a sparring of words.

Dis watched as her brother retreated—most likely to his throne room where his kingly duties awaited him.

There were days when it was impossible to reach him and today was one of those days. It saddened her for she only wished to comfort him. When her brother wasn’t attending to his kingly duties, he often spent his time alone, a fact that caused her a great deal of distress. She had to admit that she was a bit heartened when he spent time talking to Brie. She had taken notice of the twinkle in his eyes when he emerged from Brie’s guest quarters. He needed more of this…he needed a female companion.

Dis was determined to find her brother a wife.


	6. Chapter 6

After hours of traveling, Dwalin reached the meeting place near the White Mountains. He wasn’t the least surprise to find that Gondor also led a host that matched Erebor’s in size. The knight leading the host dismounted and approached him cautiously with a dozen of soldiers following close behind him.

Dwalin dismounted as well and commanded a group of soldiers to follow him along with Brie.

“Good day, Dwalin. I am Sir Grendil. My men and I are prepared to surrender the King’s nephew if you will but do the same with Queen Brianna,” the knight stated his purpose courteously but Dwalin did not miss the veiled threat.

After closer inspection, Dwalin saw that Kili was surrounded by the group of knights that had followed Sir Grendil. To his relief, he appeared to be unharmed and in good health.

“We’re prepared to do the same. Come forward!” he ordered the soldiers who were escorting Brie.

Sir Grendil gave a similar command to his men who immediately came forward and brought Kili to Dwalin.

Kili was so relieved to see his people that he almost hugged Dwalin but the stern dwarf stilled him with a hard look. Such displays of emotions were not fitting under the present circumstances.

Brie nodded at Dwalin with a smile, before proceeding to Sir Grendil. She was immediately flocked by her three handmaidens who were overjoyed to see their queen unharmed. Brie was warmed by the sight of them.

“My lady, how do you fare?” Sir Grendil did not hesitate to ask her.

“I am quite well, Sir Grendil. Please take me home,” she replied.

In spite of Thorin’s best efforts to ensure that Brie had the best care during the long journey, her condition made it impossible for her not to feel great discomfort. Women who were with child were often confined to their quarters and not permitted to travel in their state.

“Has King Thorin given any further consideration to our request for an alliance between our kingdoms?” Sir Grendil inquired.

“Our King has requested that your Lord meet with him at a future date to discuss the terms of the alliance,” Dwalin replied as instructed by Thorin.

“Very well, then,” Sir Grendil replied, expecting no less from the Dwarves of Erebor. He knew that it was in their nature to be distrustful of other races, not to mention that they were stubborn to a fault.

The two hosts parted ways and began making the journey to their respective kingdoms.

******

Having just arrived at the gates of Gondor, Brie was informed by Alfrid’s squire that he required her presence in the council hall. Brie was none too pleased for she yearned to rest in her comfortable bed to rid herself of the dizziness that was overtaking her. Nevertheless, she complied as she followed the squire with her handmaidens by her side.

Upon entering the council hall, Brie was struck by a very unsettling feeling at the pit of her stomach that had nothing to do with her condition. She had never trusted the self-serving steward and she trusted him even less when he greeted her with a bear hug and a smile. He would have never greeted her this way if king husband was still alive.

“I’m deeply sorry that you had to endure such an arduous journey in your condition. I have summoned a healer to tend to you at once for we would not want to jeopardize the life of the future heir to the throne,” Alfrid said in his usual patronizing voice.

“That won’t be necessary, my lord. I simply need to rest,” Brie said almost dismissively.

“I insist,” he replied in slightly forceful tone, then immediately softened his speech, “I do not wish to take any chances with your condition. I fear there are those who will view it as willful negligence on my part.”

“As you wish, my lord. Now I wish to depart for my quarters where I will wait for your healer,” Brie conceded.

“Splendid! I will summon him at once,” Alfrid smiled at her.

Brie departed for her quarters and her handmaidens followed behind her. She was closest to Beth who had been her neighbor before she was seized by the King’s men and forced to be a servant in the castle. Next, was Megan who was very shy and sweet and had served within the castle’s walls before James became king. Then there was Cate who was the most outspoken of the bunch when she needed to be.

“How’s Cricket?” Brie asked them.

“He’s doing quite well, my lady. We have taken very good care of him but he still misses you terribly,” Cate responded.

Cricket was a gift from her deceased husband—something of a reward for conceiving a child for him. Brie thought it was a very odd gift, but who was she to question her king? She accepted the pet graciously and named him Cricket for his chirping reminded her of the crickets that chirped all throughout the summer nights. Brie kept him in a bird cage in the bedroom of her quarters. She had grown very fond of Cricket as the days went by and he treated her as if she were his mother.

As soon as Brie entered her bedroom, her beloved pet began flapping his wings, begging to be released from his cage to be reunited with his mistress. Beth rushed to the birdcage and unlocked its door. Cricket did not waste any time flying out of the cage and landing on Brie’s shoulder, nuzzling its tiny head against her cheek.

“I missed you too, my sweetling,” Brie petted his small head.

“He’s missed you terribly, my lady,” Cate exclaimed with a smile.

Megan was quietly preparing Brie’s bath while Beth retrieved a sleeping gown from her wardrobe. After her bath, Brie had settled in bed comfortably in her sleeping gown. She wondered what became of the healer Alfrid promised to send her way. No sooner had the thought entered her head when she heard knocking at the door.

Megan answered the door and a man unfamiliar to Brie entered the room. The healer, she presumed.

“Good day, my lady. I’m Heldrin, your healer. The Lord Alfrid as requested that I tend to your delicate condition,” the healer greeted her graciously.

_Delicate condition?_ Is that what they’re calling it now? Brie thought with disdain.

Cricket began flapping his wings furiously while he screeched loudly.

“Cate, please bring me the cage. He’s not accustomed to strangers in my quarters,” Brie instructed the servant.

Heldrin smiled pleasantly as Brie placed Cricket in his cage, and then he approached her, producing two bottles of tonic from his pocket.

“What is that?” Brie asked with trepidation.

“This bottle contains a tonic that will help you relax and fall asleep easily; this one contains a tonic that will ease your morning ailment,” Heldrin explained patiently.

“You do realize that my ailment strikes me from morning to late in the afternoon,” Brie was quick to point out to the healer.

“Nevertheless, this tonic should lessen, even eliminate its effect,” Heldrin replied goodnaturedly.

“Well that shall suit me just fine,” Brie replied, warmed by the prospect of diminishing the ill effects of her pregnancy.

The healer examined her briefly, asking her several questions about her health and then gave her the tonics. The first one went down easily, the second was quite bitter and it took all of Brie’s willpower to keep it down.

Moments after the healer departed, Brie began to feel the effects of the tonic. She became drowsy and wanted nothing more than to sleep. It wasn’t long before she fell into a deep sleep.

******

Thorin, Dis, and Fili were waiting at the front gate when they received news of Dwalin’s return. He was now approaching the front gate with his youngest nephew and a dozen guards.

He heard his sister gasp excitedly when she caught sight of her son. Kili did not waste any time running up to his mother and hugging her tightly.

“Darling, you don’t know how worried I was about you!” she drew back and examined his face which she held between both of her hands.

“Mother, you worried needlessly! Don’t you know I’m indestructible!” he replied with his usual toothy grin.

“Kili, only you can joke about something like this,” Dis replied half laughing and half crying as she continued to embrace and kiss her son.

Next, he embraced his brother whom he missed terribly while a prisoner at Gondor.

“Did they toughen you up, little brother?” Fili teased him.

“I think they were trying to fatten me up. They gave me plenty of food and mead!” Kili laughed as one just returning from a good holiday.

Thorin approached him and hugged him warmly.

“Welcome back, Kili,” he smiled affectionately at his nephew.

“Thank you, Uncle! For everything!” Kili replied, grateful for his uncle’s efforts to hasten his release from Gondor.

“It’s been a long journey, darling. Why don’t you wash up and have a nice meal with us?” Dis suggested as she hooked her arm through his and led him down the hallway.

Thorin and Fili followed them, a weight lifted from their shoulders. Only Thorin continued to wonder about Brie. How did she fare during the long journey to Gondor? Will she be happy under Gondor’s new leadership?

He may never know.

******

No less than an hour later, Brie awoke to great discomfort. She felt as if her insides were being torn apart. Cricket was flapping his wings furiously while he screeched. Her handmaidens were immediately by her side.

“My lady, you bleed!” Cate exclaimed when she saw the blood-stained bed sheets.

Brie could barely comprehend the servant’s words for the pain was too overwhelming.

“I’ll get the healer!” Beth rushed out the door.

Cate touched Brie’s forehead and it felt hot to the touch.

“Megan, get me a cloth and a bowl of cool water!” Cate instructed the servant who immediately rushed out the door to obtain the items.

Cate stared worriedly at the sheen of sweat that covered her mistress’s brow.

“Everything will be all right, my lady. We have summoned help for you,” she tried to soothed Brie who by now was moaning in pain. The pain was attacking her in short intervals.

To Cate’s immense relief, Gilda, the royal healer arrived followed by an anxious Beth. She was an older, plump woman with a jovial way about her. But now a frown crossed her brow as she took one look at Brie.

The healer proceeded to question the two handmaidens about Brie’s condition and everything that led to the moment of her arrival at the castle. Just then, Megan walked in with a large bowl filled with water and some cloths draped over one shoulder. She set the bowl on the wooden table beneath one of the bedroom windows.

“Bring me a wet cloth,” Gilda ordered Megan who immediately dipped one of the cloths in the water bowl and brought it to the healer.

Gilda gently pressed the wet cloth against Brie’s forehead.

“Isn’t there anything you can give her?” Cate asked while anxiously wringing her hands together.

“I cannot for it may prove too much for her. We must wait until her body rids itself of the pregnancy,” Gilda replied.

“My baby…please save my baby,” Brie moaned painfully.

Gilda appeared to be pondering carefully over a matter and then addressed the three handmaidens.

“I need a moment alone with the Queen,” she said in an urgent tone.

Cate hesitated before complying, not wanting to leave her mistress’s side. Then she began to usher the other servants out of the room.

Gilda turned her attention back to Brie, a sad expression on her face. Like most of the people of Gondor, she had a tender spot for the queen. Everyone knew that Brie had been a victim of the former king’s cruelty. Now she suspected something far worse.

“My lady, I cannot save your child,” she spoke gently to the queen.

“Why not?” Brie whispered, her eyes becoming fully alert in spite of the pain.

“I sense foul play, my lady. You have been given a cleansing tonic. I have seen its effects in the past,” Gilda informed her.

“Cleansing…” the word hung on Brie’s lips.

“The tonic is designed to cleanse a womb of its pregnancy. It seems that Alfrid does not wish for you to birth the heir to the throne. He may have other plans…perhaps make you his wife and bear him a son,” Gilda spoke truthfully to the queen in spite of her agony. The healer feared that she may never get this opportunity again.

Brie began to sob weakly. She couldn’t believe that fate had decided to give her another serving of pain and misfortune.

Gilda’s heart went out to the young woman. She could have easily been her daughter.

“My lady, I will help you escape,” Gilda whispered close to her ear.

Brie eyes widened at the healer’s words.

“Why? Aren’t you afraid?” she asked.

“You have suffered plenty, my lady. Besides, no one will suspect an old, harmless woman such as myself,” Gilda scoffed.

Just then, a horrible pain tore through Brie’s entire body causing her to scream in agony. Cricket began screeching loudly from his cage at the sound of his mistress’s screams.

Gilda called back the handmaidens for she could use their help now.

“Hurry! The time is drawing near!” Gilda said as she summoned the women.

The handmaidens gathered around the bed and began assisting the old healer.

Less than an hour later, Brie’s body rid itself of the unborn child.


	7. Chapter 7

The days that followed were a blur to Brie. She remained in bed during her recovery period but had also stayed there well beyond it. Her handmaidens were beginning to worry that she would fade away. She ate very little and spoke even less—her eyes were sad and her thoughts were far away. With the loss of her unborn child, came a feeling of deep emptiness. She was barely aware of her beloved Cricket who was now standing on her pillow, tilting his tiny head to the side as he watched her curiously.

During this time, Alfrid had paid her a visit in her quarters under the pretense of inquiring about her health. She remembered his words very clearly for it was all that she thought about during her self-imposed confinement.

_“You’re looking quite well, Brie,” he commented in an overly familiar tone._

_“I don’t feel as well as that,” Brie said blankly._

_“Things will be much better for you from now on. Please understand that with the loss of your unborn child, you no longer hold the title of queen. But if you were to become my wife, you would be elevated to the title of Lady of Gondor. Of course as my wife I would also expect you to bear me an heir,” Alfrid said quite calmly._

_Suddenly, she remembered the healer’s suspicions. Gilda had been right about Alfrid. Brie felt her skin crawl at the thought of lying down with that hideous toad. Faced with the prospect of marrying Alfrid, Brie felt desperation setting in._

“My lady, you must eat,” Beth urged her quietly.

“I wish to see the healer—Gilda,” Brie replied, almost as if waking from her spell.

“Certainly. Are you not feeling well, my lady?” Beth asked her.

“I’ll discuss it with the healer,” Brie said plainly.

Beth nodded quietly before departing for her errand.

Moments later, the healer arrived and once again, she asked to be left alone with Brie.

“Your health is improving,” the healer noted, and then, in a quiet whisper, she asked her, “Have you given any thought to my offer?”

“I have…it’s why I’ve summoned you,” Brie said in a quiet voice.

“Before we go any further, I must insist that we keep this plan a secret between us,” Gilda said, taking a more serious tone.

“My handmaidens will come with me. I fear what will become of them if Alfrid suspects they helped me escape,” Brie insisted.

“This will be quite difficult, my lady. Helping one individual escape is far less risky than four people,” Gilda clearly disapproved.

“I won’t leave them behind,” Brie was firm.

“Let us think for a moment,” Gilda frowned in thought.

“I know someone who might be able to help us,” Brie cut into the healer’s thoughts.

“Who may that be?” Gilda asked.

“The King of Erebor,” Brie said quietly.

“Why would he help us? The Steward just announced the alliance between the two kingdoms,” Gilda frowned deeply.

“I cannot explain it but I have faith that King Thorin will help me. He is a good king…a person of great honor. He is my only hope,” Brie remembered Thorin’s last words to her.

“Then we must somehow get a message to him,” Gilda frowned once again as she pondered over the possibilities.

“My father can bring a message to him,” Brie thought this to be a prudent idea. Her father can then remain in Erebor, for his own safety.

“It’s a good plan but there is still the matter of getting you outside of the castle walls. I doubt Thorin will storm the castle gates with his army. It must be done in a clandestine manner,” Gilda said pragmatically.

Brie had to admit that sneaking out of the castle gates was not going to be an easy task. Her eyes turned to Cricket, who was flapping his wings and making small screeching noises. He was trying to get her attention. Could he sense what they were planning? Did he fear that she would leave him behind? _Never_ , she thought emphatically.

Almost as if reading her thoughts, Gilda added, “You’ll attract too much attention with that cage.”

“I can’t leave him…I just can’t,” Brie appeared to be close to tears.

“Then you will have to let him fly out the window and pray that he will find his way to you,” Gilda offered.

“No…it’s much too risky. He’s too small…what if he’s attacked by a bird of prey?” Brie despaired.

“I have an idea,” Gilda paused before speaking. “You will dress as one of your handmaidens and exit the castle walls on the pretense of gathering berries and other fruits for the kitchen. Of course, you will be carrying your beloved pet in your basket…better yet, have one of your handmaidens carry him for you. If he should make any noise, better that one of them is caught than you.”

“I’ll not jeopardize the lives of my handmaidens,” Brie replied indignantly.

“My child, servants die for their masters every day. It is their duty,” Gilda stated plainly.

Brie shook her head, “I won’t allow it.”

“You may not have a choice if you wish to escape,” Gilda replied.

“Then I will be very careful,” Brie stated, believing firmly that the matter was within her control.

There was no point in arguing with Brie, so Gilda proceeded to the next topic.

“The first thing you must do is gain Alfrid’s trust. He must not suspect that you wish to flee, or despise him for that matter,” Gilda advised.

“How would I do that?” Brie already suspected the worst.

“You must go to him and tell him that you accept his terms; you will agree to be his wife and bear him an heir,” Gilda explained.

“I couldn’t!” Brie cried out in disgust.

Gilda suppressed a chuckle. “My dear, you will not actually marry him. My plan is to help you escape the day before the wedding feast.”

“I see…” Brie was relieved but also confused by the plan.

“The day prior to a wedding feast is the busiest day in a castle and knowing our Alfrid, he will insist on a grand affair. Everyone will be running around preparing for the feast. The gates will experience a sudden surge in the flow of incoming carts delivering food and other goods for the wedding. The guards will be too distracted inspecting these carts to notice a simple servant walking out with a basket,” Gilda made the plan seemed flawless.

“I think it’s quite brilliant,” Brie felt hopeful once again.

******

That evening, Brie met with her handmaidens in her quarters. It was time to share her plan to escape with them. The servants glanced at each other nervously, sensing that their mistress had something of great importance to share with them.

“I have decided to escape and I would like each of you to join me,” Brie began and paused as she heard them gasping softly, knowing that she had their full attention.

She continued to speak, “My father departed an hour ago for Erebor to enlist the King’s help. I have made Alfrid believe that I will marry him and bear him a child. Only I plan to escape the day before the wedding which has been set a month from now. If any of you do not wish to be a part of this, I must know now,” Brie searched their faces carefully for any signs of reluctance.

To her surprise, Megan, the shiest of her handmaidens spoke first.

“My lady, I will follow you anywhere and will protect you even with my own life,” Megan said with fervor, surprising everyone around her.

“I will never ask that of you,” Brie was quick to reply.

“It’s a perilous task and you may not have a choice, my lady,” Megan responded quietly.

The servant’s harrowing words left Brie speechless for a moment, wondering if they were a portent of things to come.

Megan’s thoughts returned to her secret—the one that tormented her day and night. Her mistress’s plan suddenly gave her hope. It was a way out.

“My lady, I too will give my life to protect you,” Cate, usually the outspoken one, finally spoke.

“I too will do the same,” Beth added in agreement.

Overwhelmed with a burst of emotions, Brie closed her eyes as she fought to calm herself. Now was not the time to shed tears. She must remain strong if she wanted to succeed.

“Thank you,” was all Brie could say before she began to share the details of the escape plan.

******

The days turned into weeks and the weeks soon became a month. Brie looked out the window of her bedroom, her eyes filled with despair. Tomorrow was the day marked for their escape and she still had not received word from her father or Thorin. She feared her father may have been killed while making the long journey to Erebor. Or perhaps he arrived at Erebor and Thorin refused to help, not wanting to violate the terms of his alliance with Gondor, whatever those may be. Either way, she was determined to escape and make her way east—far from Alfrid and his minions.

Escaping was going to be a more difficult task than Brie had anticipated for now Alfrid had posted guards at her door. He thought it wasn’t enough to have guards watching the hallways. Did he suspect that she was planning to flee from Gondor? She trusted her handmaidens to keep her secret and she was certain she could trust Gilda the healer. It was quite possible that Alfrid was being overly cautious about her. Hadn’t she agreed to his terms too easily? Perhaps it was reason enough for him to be suspicious of her.

Gilda met with her handmaidens separately to tweak the plan. She did not want to raise suspicion by being seen with Brie on the eve of her wedding. It was all done under the guise of the wedding feast preparations. Gilda had offered to take on a more prominent role in the feast’s preparations and Alfrid was more than happy to oblige her. He trusted the healer and her years of wisdom on this matter.

“I’ve thought this over many times and only one solution comes to mind,” Gilda said thoughtfully.

Brie’s handmaidens listened to the healer intently.

“The guards posted outside your mistress’s quarters have made it impossible for her to exit through that door undetected,” Gilda continued, frowning deeply.

“I can pretend to be her!” Megan blurted out.

Gilda stared at the servant with surprise. “Whatever do you mean, child?”

“I…I can wear one of my mistress’s gowns and remain in her quarters with her pet while she escapes,” Megan offered.

“I don’t know that your mistress will agree to this. She doesn’t wish to place any of your lives at risk—or leave her beloved pet behind,” Gilda said shaking her head.

“I can depart much later after I’ve changed back into my own clothing,” Megan reassured the healer.

“Do you realize how dangerous this can be?” Gilda asked her with a frown on her brow.

“I know the risks,” Megan replied quietly.

******

The next morning, Gilda went about her business in the banquet hall summoning servants from every corner to assist her with the wedding preparations. She addressed the three servants standing before her.

“I will need you to go into the fields beyond the castle and collect as many wildflowers as you can carry in those baskets,” she pointed at the woven baskets stacked in a corner on the floor.

As the three women did as they were bid, the healer pretended not to notice that Brie was among them. She dared not focus too much on them for fear of drawing any unnecessary attention to the women.

“Will Megan be all right?” Brie whispered to Beth worriedly.

“Do not despair. Megan knows exactly what to do,” Beth reassured her.

Brie said a silent prayer for Megan before exiting the banquet hall with her two handmaidens.

Everything went according to plan as they exited the castle doors and walked down the path that led to the gates of the wall that surrounded the castle. Brie hoped the guards standing at the gate would not take notice of them. She clutched the empty basket close to her body and followed the two handmaidens ahead of her.

One of the guards leered at them as they approached, causing Brie to swallowed hard with fear. His attention was quickly turned to a servant leading a cart through the gate, filled with food for the kitchen.

The women did not the waste any time exiting the gates, always mindful to appear calm lest they attract undue attention to themselves. They headed straight for the mountains where they would find cover and it was also the area where Brie had hoped to find the help she had requested. Only, she never received a response from the dwarf-king and from the looks of it, there appeared to be no help in sight. They would have to press ahead a little deeper into the mountains and wait for Megan. Half an hour would be plenty of time for Megan to meet up with them. If they waited any longer, they would risk being captured by the guards.

The three of them waited in silence in the wooded area of the mountain. No one dared to say a word as they counted each minute that passed. Soon, they were approaching forty-five minutes.

“She’s not coming,” Brie blurted out with despair.

“You have to keep moving, my lady! We will wait for her,” Cate urged her.

“No! I said I wouldn’t leave you,” Brie insisted.

“Then we all risk getting caught! You must go or all of our efforts will be in vain!” Beth stood her ground against Brie.

“Beth is right. If our plan has been discovered, you can be certain that the guards are coming our way now. Better that you place more distance between them,” Cate touched Brie’s arm and squeezed. Brie could sense her desperation.

“We’re doing this for you. You’ve lost so much and you deserve to be happy,” Beth’s voice broke as she fought back tears.

“You have always been kind to us, my lady. Let us do this for you,” Cate said softly.

Brie nodded reluctantly, her lips trembling as tears ran down her face. She was about to do the most difficult thing she had ever done—to allow others to sacrifice themselves for her.

She hugged Cate and Beth while kissing each tenderly on the cheek.

******

After Megan changed out of her mistress’s gown and into her own servant’s dress, she began to open the door to the bird cage. Cricket immediately hopped onto her arm and then flapped his wings, flying onto the wooden table beneath the window. That was the moment when the door flew open. It was Alfrid, who never bothered to knock, and he was wearing a perplexed look on his face.

“Where is she?!” he demanded impatiently.

“She stepped away for a moment,” Megan said nervously. She could hear Cricket screeching from the table behind her.

“I can tell you're lying to me, my little pet,” he said ominously as he took a step closer to her.

Megan took a deep breath as she felt his hand reach for the back of her neck. It was a touch that repulsed her and chilled her to the bone.

“The guards have been instructed not to allow my Brie to leave her quarters,” his fingers brushed slowly against the back of her neck.

Megan sensed her end in sight; she both feared it and welcomed it. Not long ago, while the former king lived, she was disgraced by three of his guards. After a long night of excessive drinking, they had stormed into her bedroom, waking her roughly from her sleep. Each man proceeded to take his turn with her. Afterwards, they had left her bedroom laughing and talking loudly. Her shame had been so great that she never uttered a word of this to anyone. Now she carried a child in her womb and did not know who fathered it. She couldn’t even remember the faces of the men in the darkness of her room.

Megan had always regarded her beauty as a curse for it only brought her unwanted attention from the most lecherous of men. But now she was about to be released from this horrid curse.

All fear left her as a smile began to appear on her lips. She turned her eyes to Cricket, her mistress’s beloved pet.

“Fly away, Cricket! Now!” she cried out before Alfrid’s grip tightened around her neck.

For a brief moment, Cricket hesitated with confusion, but then he quickly understood Megan’s command.

Flapping his wings, he lifted himself into the air and flew out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

“The king is dead and now his queen flees,” came the harsh sound of the voice speaking in the Black Speech.

“What happens to the deal? Is it dead too?” asked the scout orc standing beside him.

“There’s still a way,” his leader replied.

“We seize the queen now?” his companion asked him.

“No! The queen alone is of no value to us,” the leader hissed angrily.

“What then?” the orc asked.

“We wait.” the orc leader replied as his eyes continued to track Brie.

“We’ll lose our chance if she hides in Erebor,” the orc voiced his concern.

“I promise you she won’t remain there too long,” the leader smiled confidently.

******

Brie continued to press ahead into the wooded area of the mountain which was becoming denser as she proceeded further. Her head felt as if it were about to explode with all the thoughts racing inside of it. She thought about poor Megan and the other two handmaidens she left behind. She thought about her beloved Cricket. If Megan was captured, there was no chance that she would see either one of them again. She also thought about her father who left for Erebor a month ago but never heard from him again.

She was traveling alone and she knew too well the dangers that lied ahead. Suddenly, she heard a rustling nearby. It sounded animal-like in nature—perhaps a wolf or a bear, she feared.

Brie gasped with horror when she saw something emerging from behind the cover of the trees and brushes.

The look of horror on her face soon turned into one of relief when she saw that it was none other than Dwalin approaching with a group of guards. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck as she embraced him. Her relief was immense but not nearly as immense as the embarrassment that Dwalin was feeling at having a woman embrace him in such a familiar manner.

“Forgive me,” she withdrew from him, sensing his discomfort, “You cannot imagine how relieved I am to see you.”

“We must hurry before we are discovered,” Dwalin warned, his eyes scanning the area in the distance.

“My handmaidens…I cannot leave them behind,” Brie despaired.

“King Thorin ordered me to bring you to Erebor without delay. He demands that I keep you safe,” Dwalin said firmly and he was not one to disobey his king’s orders.

Brie felt deeply torn for she didn’t want to appear ungrateful but she also didn’t want to abandon the women who were like sisters to her.

Sensing her inner struggle, Dwalin decided to relent a little, “I will ask some of the guards to wait for them, but not for too long.”

“Thank you, Dwalin,” she replied gratefully, relief washing over her.

Dwalin brought a horse for Brie and helped her mount it. Then, without any further delay, he led her to Erebor, accompanied by ten guards.

“I trust my father is safe?” she inquired.

“Yes. He’s a guest at Erebor,” Dwalin replied, his focus on the journey ahead.

Brie was thankful to hear the good news for she had been agonizing over her father for a month. Hopefully, she will receive similar news regarding her handmaidens.

They continued ahead without stopping and Brie did her very best to keep up.

******

Several hours later, the front gate of Erebor was within Brie’s sight. She had never been happier at the sight of a gate as she was now. She owed the King of Erebor a great debt for all the trouble he had taken for her.

As they moved closer to the gate, she caught sight of the King’s sister, Dis. There was a young male standing beside her. _Kili_ , she guessed. Brie remembered him briefly during the prisoner exchange.

Dis watched as the woman who had consumed her brother’s thoughts in the last month approached the gate. In the past few weeks, she had tried to introduce her brother to eligible maidens from respectable families but her efforts had been in vain. Thorin would never admit it but she suspected his heart was elsewhere, namely Brie.

As one of his advisers, Dis had counseled her brother against rescuing Brie. It would be a breach of the alliance their kingdom had forged with the Lord of Gondor. But as his sister, she wanted him to follow his heart’s desire. She wanted nothing more than to see her brother happy. Of course she did not tell him this for it was not in the best interest of their kingdom.

“Nina, is everything in order for our guest,” Dis spoke to the servant standing behind her.

“Yes, my lady,” Nina replied eagerly. She was delighted to see Brie again under better circumstances—that is a guest, and not a prisoner.

“Remember to mind your manners, Nina,” Dis knew that the servant had a tendency to be curious about their guests, which often led to inquiries on matters that did not concern her. But overall, she was a good and loyal servant.

“I will, my lady,” Nina nodded sheepishly.

“Uncle will be thrilled to hear that Brie has arrived. Shouldn’t we alert him?” Kili asked his mother eagerly, his eyes fixed on the approaching party.

“No. Let him finish his meeting with King Bard. There will be plenty of time for that later,” Dis replied calmly, wondering just how far Thorin was willing to take this.

The party had dismounted from their horses and now they continued on foot towards the front gate.

Dis smiled at Brie once she was only a few paces away from her.

“Welcome, Brie! You’re home now,” Dis embraced her warmly like a good hostess. “I trust your journey wasn’t too troublesome.”

“Everything went according to plan, thanks to Dwalin,” Brie smiled at him gratefully, but deep down inside, she continued to worry about her handmaidens and her little Cricket.

Her eyes scanned the immediate area and to her disappointment, she found no sign of Thorin. Then she silently rebuked herself for thinking that the great dwarf-king would be waiting for her by the gate as if he had nothing better to do.

“My brother is in a very important meeting, but he will be very pleased to learn of your safe arrival,” Dis informed her, almost as if she had read Brie’s mind.

“Thank you, Dis,” Brie replied warmly.

“Take our guest to her quarters,” Dis ordered the servant.

“Right this way, my lady. I have readied your quarters—the very same one you had during your last stay—that is if it pleases my lady,” Nina suddenly hesitated, wondering if the guest quarters will bear an unpleasant reminder for Brie.

“It’s quite all right, Nina,” Brie chuckled lightly.

“Those are our best guest quarters,” Nina assured her.

“Where is my father?” Brie asked while she followed the servant around.

“He must be in his guest quarters. Your father spends most of his time painting in there,” Nina informed her.

“Please take me to him,” Brie longed to see her father.

“Certainly, my lady,” Nina was all too happy to oblige for she sensed that her king regarded Brie very highly.

Moments later, Brie found herself in her father’s guest room, while Nina waited for her in the hallway. There were several paintings on the floor around his work area. Brie could see that he was working on another portrait of her mother. It saddened her terribly to see how her father continued to hang on to her mother.

James dropped his brush to the floor and quickly rushed to his daughter, hugging her tightly.

“You made it, darling!” he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Yes, Dad. I had worried endlessly about you but I’m thrilled to learn you’re safe in Erebor,” Brie confessed to him.

“We couldn’t risk sending any word back to you. Did everyone make it safely?” James inquired.

Brie sighed before responding, “My handmaidens were delayed. I’m hoping the rest of the guards will find them and escort them to Erebor safely.”

“Have faith, darling,” her father counseled her.

“I’ll do my best,” Brie replied, although she continued to feel deeply troubled about the missing young women.

“Why don’t you rest up, Brie? You’re looking a bit tired,” James examined his daughter’s face closely.

Brie felt as exhausted as she looked but her anxious mind would not let her rest—not yet.

“I will, Dad. I was just heading to my quarters before I stopped to see you,” she replied.

“Very well, darling. I’ll meet you for super later,” he pinched her chin affectionately.

******

While Nina went about preparing Brie’s bath, the servant began chatting about a matter that was foremost in her mind.

“My lady, I was very heartbroken when I learned that you lost your baby. I’m truly sorry for your loss,” Nina said in a mournful tone. She remembered how she had taken special care of Brie when she was with child. It was quite tragic the terrible misfortune that had fallen upon this sweet woman.

“Thank you, Nina. You’re very kind but I’d much prefer not to discuss it,” Brie said tightly.

“Forgive me, my lady. I don’t mean to upset you,” Nina was overcome with guilt.

“It’s all right, Nina,” Brie managed a smile.

Shortly after the servant departed at Brie’s request, she indulged herself with a long hot bath. The hot water was very soothing to her aching body after the long journey. After she was finished with her bath, she brushed her hair and then slipped into a dark green velvet gown that Nina had smooth out on the bed for her. She stood before the mirror and admired the gown’s subdued elegance. She was not one for the overstated for she didn’t care to attract much attention to herself.

She exited her guest quarters and inquired about a sitting room where she could sit for a while and perhaps read a book. Waiting in her guest quarters somehow felt like waiting in prison cell. Nina immediately directed her to the royal family sitting room which was separate from the guest sitting room.

“Are you certain about this?” Brie hesitated.

“Yes, my lady. You’re a special guest here,” Nina blurted out and then quickly realized she had said too much.

When Brie entered the family sitting room, she half-expected to find members of the royal family in the sitting room but found it completely empty. The room was half the size of the great hall in Gondor—quite large for a sitting room. Beautifully carved wood furniture filled the room along with rich tapestries that hung from the walls. Towards the back of the room, she found a small library and she proceeded to examine the books—most contained the history of the dwarven race.

Brie had become so engrossed with one of the volumes that she was startled by the voice behind her.

“Did you ever think I would forsake you?” came the deep, rich voice from behind her.

Brie turned around to face him, her eyes immediately meeting his. Her breath caught at the sight of his warm, blue eyes. She knew those eyes were capable of sending fear through the hearts of those who incurred his wrath, but at the moment she was feeling a fluttering in her stomach and her knees were going weak. Her words became stuck in her throat before she could get them out.

“I-I…You owe me nothing…I had no right to expect anything from you,” she replied somewhat awkwardly and hoped he didn’t notice.

“I owed you my word,” Thorin reminded her of his offer for help before she last departed from Erebor.

It took every bit of his willpower not to sweep her in his arms. Since her departure, there hadn’t been a single day that Brie had not filled his thoughts.

Brie smiled, warmed by his kindness and honor. She didn’t know what possessed her, but she found herself embracing him with gratitude, and perhaps something else.

Her embrace caught Thorin completely by surprise, her soft warm body and sweet fragrance breaking his willpower. He returned her embrace and without thinking, searched for her lips and began to kiss them tenderly. She responded in kind and he felt a certain desperation in her kiss that he found quite tantalizing, so much so that he had to break away from her for fear that his lust would cloud his senses. Thorin respected her too much and did not want to behave in a manner that would dishonor her. Above all, he did not want to lose her respect.

“Forgive me,” Thorin whispered to her breathlessly.

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Brie replied with a smile, also trying to catch her breath.

She couldn’t remember the last time she shared a kiss that felt as magical this one.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, and then spoke to her softly.

“You have been on my thoughts constantly since you left Erebor. I am sorry about your recent loss and suffering, but rest assured that those days are now behind you. I want to keep you safe, Brie. I want to see you smile every day,” his words reflected his deep affection for her.

Brie had never imagined that the King of Erebor regarded her this way. There was so much she wanted to say to him but the words failed her. Romance was very foreign to her for she had received very little from her former husband.

Just as she was about to respond to him, they heard footsteps approaching outside the doorway. They immediately created some distance between each other.

Dis walked in with a knowing look in her eyes.

“Dinner is ready. I’ll meet you in the dining hall,” Dis announced in a sterner voice than she had intended.

“Thank you, Dis,” Thorin replied before his sister departed. Then, turning to Brie, “Would you like to join us for dinner?”

Brie hesitated before she replied, “I don’t wish to intrude.”

“Don’t worry about my sister. It’s my vote that counts,” he smiled at her.

Brie knew that Dis was more than capable of making her life at Erebor intolerable, but she could not turn down the King’s invitation for dinner.

“I would love that,” she replied graciously.

Thorin escorted her to the royal dining hall which was only across the hallway.

When Brie entered the hall, her eyes immediately met Dis’s impassive ones. Thorin’s sister smiled at her pleasantly but Brie suspected it wasn’t without great effort on her part. There were others already seated at the table: her father, who looked upon her proudly, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Balin.

The servants moved about quickly, serving each person at the table while one servant waited attentively by the empty seat at the head of the table. Brie noticed an empty seat to the left of it. She hoped this place of prominence was not being saved for her. She would hate to incur any further resentment from Dis. Fili, the crown prince, was seated to the right of the head of the table and that made perfect sense to Brie.

Before taking his seat at the head of the table, Thorin stood before the empty seat on the left and pulled out the chair for her. Brie thanked him, feeling every bit self-conscious for she knew that all eyes were upon her.

Soon thereafter, everyone was seated and enjoying their dinner. The conversation was lively and filled with laughter. Brie was relieved that no one was focusing too much on her. Everyone was being friendly to her. Even Dis appeared more relaxed and amicable after having taken several sips from her wine goblet.

A sudden hush fell upon the hall when a servant delivered news to Thorin of the arrival of the remaining guards. They had taken a longer way to Erebor to elude the Gondorian soldiers who began to pursue them after Alfrid had learned of Brie’s disappearance.

Brie prayed the guards brought her handmaidens with them.


	9. Chapter 9

She turned to Thorin with a troubled look in her eyes.

“Do they have my handmaidens?” She asked.

“Let’s talk outside,” he replied quietly, gesturing towards the hallway.

Rising from his seat, Thorin excused himself before the others at the table and led Brie out of the dining hall. Dis followed them with her eyes, wondering what other troubles this woman was bringing upon her brother.

 _This cannot be good_ , Brie despaired.

They were standing a few feet away from the dining doorway when Thorin spoke.

“They were only able to recover two of your servants—one is missing,” Thorin explained.

Brie gasped, fearing the worse for Megan. Alfrid will probably hang her for her betrayal.

Thorin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “I am sorry, Brie.”

She also realized that her Cricket was lost forever, but she didn’t bother mentioning this to Thorin. It was pointless.

“I wish to see them,” was all she could manage to say.

As much as Thorin wanted to accompany her, he couldn’t be rude to his dinner companions. They were most likely expecting him to return in a few minutes.

He summoned Nina who was never too far, and had her escort Brie down to the guest sitting room near the front gate.

On their way to the sitting room, they ran into a guard who was carrying a woman in his arms. Brie immediately recognized her as Beth and rushed to them.

“Is she all right?” Brie asked worriedly.

“Just weary from the long journey, milady,” the guard replied.

Not far behind him, a servant walked beside Cate who was moving very slowly. She almost appeared to be in a catatonic state. Brie hurried to her and embraced her.

“We lost Megan,” Cate said in a weak voice while Brie held her.

“I’ve heard,” Brie whispered sadly.

******

While Cate and Beth settled in for the night to get their well-deserved rest, Dis pulled Brie to the side for a private conversation.

Brie was almost dreading their talk as she followed Thorin’s sister to her private quarters.

Upon entering Dis’s quarters, Brie was impressed by the richly decorated accommodations. They were certainly fit for a princess, even a queen, Brie mused, remembering her modest quarters in the royal castle.

“Please have a seat,” Dis showed her to a plush velvet sofa in her sitting room.

“Thank you,” Brie replied softly, her anxiety rising.

Dis sat beside her on the sofa and paused for a moment as she released her breath. She had to choose her words carefully for she did not want to offend the woman that was clearly the object of her brother’s affection.

“Brie…I do not bear you any ill will. I think you are a fine woman with a good heart. My only concern is for my brother and our kingdom. His decision to help you may have been kind and generous but it wasn’t in the best interest of the kingdom and our alliance with Gondor. Surely you must understand that there will be consequences,” Dis explained carefully.

“I am sorry if I have caused any trouble for any of you. It certainly wasn’t my intention,” Brie said feeling guilty.

“It isn’t for you to apologize. My brother should have had enough sense to make other arrangements but he is blinded by you,” Dis spoke truthfully.

“Blinded?” Brie frowned.

“Yes…blinded. Are you so foolish that you cannot see it?” Dis asked her pointedly.

Brie was taken aback by Dis’s candor.

“Please forgive my bluntness, Brie. I sometimes forget myself but rest assured that I do not mean you any harm,” Dis apologized.

“I understand,” Brie said softly.

“Tell me, Brie…are you as fond of my brother as he is of you?” Dis asked Brie the question that was weighing heavily in her mind. She hated to see her brother get hurt.

Although Brie thought her private feelings were of no concern to Dis, she dared not voice this. She couldn’t afford a contentious relationship with Thorin’s sister.

“Yes..very much so,” she responded honestly.

“I am glad to hear it,” Dis replied, almost with relief.

“That doesn’t bother you?” Brie asked a bit perplexed.

“No…at least the feelings are mutual. If you did not care for my brother, then I would pity him greatly,” Dis admitted.

Brie nodded quietly, wondering if any of it really mattered. What future did she have with the King of Erebor?

“It’s getting late and I do not wish to keep you from your rest. I’m certain it has been a most trying day for you,” Dis said rising from her seat.

“You’re right…it has,” Brie said with a sigh as she counted her losses for the day.

Dis wished her a good night as she reached for the door.

******

Brie sat on the edge of her bed in her sleeping gown, reflecting on the day’s events. Yes, she was tired but her mind would not allow her any rest. Guilt gnawed at her as she reflected upon Megan’s fate. It was her fault that Megan was captured—a guilt that would weigh on her conscience for the rest of her life.

The more she thought about Dis’s words, the guiltier she felt. She had been very selfish to reach out to Thorin without thinking about the consequences. Her actions had cost Megan’s life and now it will cost Thorin his alliance with Gondor, possibly leading to war between the two kingdoms.

“I have to make things right. There’s no time to waste,” Brie said with determination as she rose from the bed.

She grabbed her robe which was draped on the chair across her bed and immediately slipped into it. After she tied the silk belt around her waist, she opened the door and made her way down the hallway.

Not long, she found herself standing before the massive oak doors that led into the King’s quarters. The guards keeping watch before it regarded her warily.

“I wish to speak with the King about an urgent matter,” she announced her purpose.

One of the guards gave her a quick nod before turning to the door and opening it just far enough to stick his head inside.

Brie heard the guard calling to Thorin, followed by hushed voices. She waited nervously, hoping he would see her.

The guard suddenly turned to her and motioned for her to go in. Brie swallowed the lump in her throat before taking a step forward.

Thorin was waiting for her in his sitting room. He would have bitten off the head of anyone who would disturb him at this hour, but upon learning that it was Brie, he had to admit that he was more than delighted to receive her. Unfortunately, he had not expected to see the troubled look on her face when she entered his sitting room.

“Is everything all right, Brie?” he hoped his sister did not have anything to do with this for he would have some choice words for her.

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you. I only wish to speak with you about something that is troubling me,” Brie was somewhat relieved to see that she had not disturbed him from his sleep. He was still wearing his fur-trimmed coat and looked quite handsome in it, she noted. Then, glancing down at her robe, she began feeling very much underdressed beside him.

“You haven’t disturbed me, Brie. I’m often awake into the late hours of the night. Now, come sit with me and we shall discuss whatever is troubling you,” he smiled kindly as he extended his hand to her and led her to sofa in his sitting room.

His touch stirred memories of the kiss they shared earlier, awakening something within her. Brie wanted nothing more than to lose herself in his arms and forget, just for a moment, everything that was tormenting her.

She exhaled softly before she spoke. “I wish to turn myself in to Alfrid,” she finally admitted to him.

Thorin was momentarily stunned by her words and couldn’t speak.

“Have you taken leave of your senses?” he asked her incredulously.

“Please forgive me…it isn’t my intention to be ungrateful but I also do not wish to cause you any trouble. I fear Alfrid will see your actions as a declaration of war,” the words came tumbling out of her mouth, her anxiety palpable.

“Brie,” he said her name softly, silencing her for a moment.

She stared into his deep blue eyes and felt her heartbeat quickening. _No one should be this handsome_ , she thought silently.

“You’re not to worry about such things. Please leave that to me. I have given a great deal of thought to the foreseeable consequences and I’m more than ready to face them,” he said with conviction.

“Why? Why would you take such risks for me? I’m nothing to you…to your kingdom,” Brie needed to know what motivated him.

Thorin gently took her hand in his and then he lifted his eyes to hers.

“You mean a great deal to me, Brie. Now that I have you back in my life, I don’t intend to let you go…that is, of course, if you will have me,” his eyes searched hers, desperate to know if she felt the same.

Brie was everything he wanted in his future queen. She was kind, selfless, and above all honorable. She had been more than willing to turn herself over to Alfrid to protect the people she cared about—that was the true essence of honor. But he would not allow it…he couldn’t.

“Of course, I will have you,” she whispered softly, abandoning all thoughts of her planned departure.

“That is all I need to know,” he leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly.

As Brie kissed him back, she was overcome by a longing to feel loved. She wanted to give herself completely to this king. Her kiss grew in its intensity, taking him by surprise.

“We cannot do this,” he managed to catch his breath after he broke their kissing.

“Give me one good reason,” she demanded with a wounded look in her eyes.

“You’re too vulnerable right now. I don’t wish to take advantage of you,” he tried to keep his voice firm but deep down inside he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, if not more.

“I am not drunk and I’ve never seen things as clearly as I do now. Can you blame me for wanting something I’ve never experienced before? I’ve only known cruelty from my husband and now I wish to forget by creating new memories with you,” she implored him with fire in her eyes.

“Brie—” Thorin’s voice faltered as he held her tightly against his chest, waging a battle within himself that he knew he couldn’t win.

“Please don’t deny me this,” she whispered softly against his chest.

“Is it safe? You recently lost a child,” he feared it was too soon.

“I had a month to recover,” she chuckled softly before placing a light kiss on his lips.

Brie felt him lifting her in his arms and carrying her across his bedroom. He gently laid her on his bed. He couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked lying there. Even in her sleeping clothes she appeared quite regal.

They undress wordlessly and without haste. It was as if each wanted to savor and prolonged the moment.

As they lied on their sides facing each other, he caressed her face.

“I will never hurt you, Brie,” he said as he continued caressing her face.

“I know you won't,” Brie replied, kissing his nose lightly.

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her body against his. She felt soft and warm against his skin. He loved the feel of her soft breasts against his chest. As he felt himself hardening fully, his hand slid to one of her breasts and began caressing it until he felt her nipple harden. Her mouth found his and began kissing him with fiery passion. She desperately wanted him to love her and her hunger was driving him mad with desire. He slowly slid a hand down to the warmth between her legs and he heard her moan softly as he parted her sex and began exploring her wetness, delighting her with his skilled touch.

Brie felt her body trembling with raw desire, as if acting on its own accord. She wanted him inside of her more than anything.

With the suddenness of one breaking free, she pushed him onto his back with her body and then she was on top of him, straddling him. She felt his hands reaching for her hips and he grabbed them firmly while she mounted him and slowly began to take him inside of her.

“Brie…” he groaned when he felt himself entering her.

Thorin felt that she was rushing their lovemaking but he also understood that she was trying to put behind all the cruelty she had experienced at the hands of her former husband. Perhaps she needed to be in control. If this is what Brie needed from him at the moment, then he will let her have it. There will be plenty of time for them to indulge in lovemaking that is not haunted by demons from the past.

Brie discovered that there was no painless way to take him inside of her. She had not anticipated that he would be so _gifted_. Holding her breath, she began to inch her way down slowly, pausing as needed to allow herself to stretch around him. Brie smiled to herself when she heard him exhale sharply for she knew she was torturing him.

She began rocking her hips back and forth slowly in a sensuous rhythm. His grip tightened on her hips as she continued to rock against him. Then, she leaned forward, her hair tumbling onto his chest as she playfully nipped at his lower lip. Her breasts brushed provocatively against his chest.

In an instant, Thorin flipped her onto her back and he was on top of her. He had tried to hold back but his willpower was shattered by her seductive efforts.

He claimed her mouth hungrily while he thrust inside of her. Brie kissed him back with equal fervor as her hips rocked against his and her fingers dug deeply into his back. She never wanted to let him go for now she knew that they were meant to be with each other. He was the love she had been missing in her life.

Brie climaxed first and then he followed. It was a sensation she had never experienced before, bringing tears to her eyes.

While Thorin held Brie tightly in his arms, he could hear her weeping softly against his chest and he began to worry about her. Was she regretting her decision? If so, he blamed himself for not showing more restraint.

“Why do you cry, Brie?” he asked her softly.

She tilted her head back slightly as she lifted her eyes to him, smiling amidst her tears.

“I cry because I’m happy,” came her unexpected response.

He smiled back at her, his eyes filled with tender affection.

“Then I will make certain you remain that way,” he pressed his lips against her forehead.

It wasn’t long before they surrendered to sleep in each other’s arms.

******

The next morning, Brie watched happily from the massive bed as Thorin dressed for the day ahead, a king’s day. Servants moved about the quarters, each helping the King in one manner or another.

Brie had quietly slipped into her sleeping gown when she noticed the servants entering the King’s quarters. She was not accustomed to male servants, having been surrounded by handmaidens in Gondor.

Thorin was now ready to depart for his throne room, but he wouldn't dream doing so without a kiss from his beloved.

“How about a kiss from my lovely, Brie?” he smiled broadly at her.

“I’m happy to oblige, my lord,” she chuckled softly as she leaned into Thorin and kissed him tenderly. It was the perfect way to start the morning.

Brie broke away abruptly from their kiss as she heard a familiar sound coming from the balcony.

Thorin was confused by her behavior, even more so when she leapt out of bed and ran off to the balcony wearing only her sleeping gown. The morning air was a bit chilly today.

His eyes fell on Brie’s robe which was draped across one of the chairs in the bedroom. He quickly grabbed it and headed for the balcony.

Brie was standing outside on the balcony, a cry of glee escaping from her mouth.

“Cricket! You made it, my sweetling!” she exclaimed when she found her pet standing on the balustrade, flapping his wings.

She extended her forearm to him and he hopped onto it eagerly, screeching softly for his mistress as she scratched his little head.

Thorin stopped in his tracks when he saw the two of them together. He was not aware that he had dropped Brie’s robe onto the floor of the balcony for his eyes were fixed on Cricket.

Brie smiled at him, “This is my pet, Cricket.”

“That is no pet,” Thorin responded coldly.

Brie was startled by his tone and the dark look in his eyes.

“That is a dragon!” Thorin spat out the words.


	10. Chapter 10

“Get rid of it, Brie, or I will put it to the sword,” Thorin spoke in a steady tone. She didn't miss the deadly gleam in his eyes.

“He’s only a baby,” Brie cried out as she held Cricket protectively in her arms.

“It will grow into an adult that causes death and destruction,” Thorin shot back.

Cricket shrieked loudly in the direction of Thorin. It was the loudest sound he had ever made. Brie almost had to cover her ears.

“Not my Cricket! He is a gentle creature!” Brie replied to Thorin.

“You know nothing about dragons and this one has blinded you. There’s only one way to break this spell,” Thorin said as he left the balcony, only to return wielding his sword, Orcrist.

Sensing Thorin’s purpose, Cricket wrestled free from Brie’s arms and flew down from the balcony, landing below on the branch of a tree within sight. He watched Brie intently from his perch and soon began to call to her.

“How could you? He’s a defenseless creature…he will die in the wild without my care,” Brie shouted at him.

“I will not let that creature return as an adult to attack my kingdom! Have you forgotten about Smaug?” came the dwarf-king’s booming voice.

“They’re not the same! Cricket is good…I know it,” Brie replied, almost at the verge of tears.

Thorin softened a bit and approached her quietly. He didn’t want to engage in a shouting match with her.

“Brie, you have a good heart and you are selfless…it’s what I love about you, but right now, you are completely misguided,” he said in a softer tone, his hand reaching for her face to caress it.

At his touch, Brie lashed out, shoving his hand away.

“You are just another king trying to impose his will upon me…I won’t allow it,” she replied in the coldest tone he had ever heard from her.

“You cannot believe that, Brie. I only seek to protect my kingdom,” he was visibly hurt by her words.

“At my expense…” her words hung in the air, even as she stormed past him.

“Brie, please be reasonable,” he said following her into the bedroom, but she was already making a dash for the door.

Quickening his steps, he reached her in time, grabbing her arm before her hand touched the doorknob. Brie winced with pain.

“I’m sorry, Brie. I don’t always know my own strength,” he released her, feeling terrible about hurting her unintentionally.

“I cannot remain here,” she said impassively.

“Don’t be foolish, Brie. You’re safe here…safe from Alfrid,” he tried to reason with her.

“I’ve only traded one prison for another,” she responded before reaching for the doorknob and walking out the door.

This time Thorin did not try to stop her. He wondered if he had acted irrationally, but the more he pondered over it the more he was convinced that he hadn't. A dragon was a symbol of destruction to his people and to allow one into Erebor would mean that he had failed them as their king. It didn’t mean that he wanted to lose Brie. He had to find a way to reason with her—undo the dragon’s work for it was well-known that they could manipulate the minds of men.

******

“Dad, we’re leaving this place,” Brie announced to her father who was readying himself for breakfast in the dining hall.

“Are you all right, darling?” he asked her with a perplexed look in his eyes.

“Yes…I’ve had enough of kings,” she said dropping her eyes to the floor.

“What is this about, Brie? Thorin has been nothing but generous with us,” James placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.

“He won’t allow me to keep Cricket and the poor thing will die if I abandon him,” her voice was threatening to break.

“Darling, all this for a pet? Is it really worth it? We owe Thorin our very lives. Shouldn’t we at least honor his request? It isn’t unreasonable when you consider Erebor’s history,” James spoke gently to his daughter for he feared that she would shut her ears to him.

A palpable silence hung between them while she absorbed her father’s words.

Brie nodded quietly, “You’re right, Dad. I’m being foolish.”

James wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her.

_I will do this without you_ , Brie thought to herself.

******

The guards had spotted the baby dragon screeching from the branch of the pine tree. They immediately sent for their archers among them to bring down the creature.

No sooner did Cricket see the archers and he flew away swiftly, high into the sky, avoiding the arrows coming in his direction. The archers abandoned their efforts when they realized the dragon was too far for their aims.

“Should we keep a watch on the dragon, milord?” one of the guards asked their king.

“Yes. Double your efforts,” Thorin commanded them from the front gate.

******

Brie was sitting in her quarters while Nina brushed her hair. She was feeling a little better after her bath.

“I need a basket, Nina. I intend to visit the market in Dale,” Brie said in a subdued tone.

“Why certainly, my lady, but wouldn’t you prefer to let me do that for you? Or perhaps one of the other servants?” Nina asked.

“No. I’m in need of some air,” Brie said flatly.

“As you wish, my lady, but you will require an escort,” Nina added.

“I don’t want an escort,” Brie said firmly.

“As you wish, my lady. I will bring you a basket right away,” Nina said as she finished brushing Brie’s hair.

“…and Nina, please keep this between us,” Brie instructed the servant.

“Yes, my lady,” Nina nodded.

Meanwhile, Brie was agonizing silently over Cricket and her inexplicably strong bond with him. It was breaking her heart that he was out there alone and defenseless.

_I lost one baby; I’ll not lose another_ , her eyes hardened with determination.

******

Thorin sat in this throne room with his advisers standing on either side of him while the people of Erebor as well as those outside of his kingdom sought his audience. He was barely paying attention to the man standing before him who was seeking an apprenticeship for his young son. Fortunately, Balin was always attuned to the King’s mood and would respond on his behalf when needed.

His thoughts continued to stray towards the quarrel he had with Brie early this morning. He had not seen her at the dining hall during breakfast; she had opted to dine in her guest quarters. Perhaps she needed some time apart from him to cool her anger. He would give her the space she needed for he didn’t wish to anger her any further. Once they were both calmed, it would be much easier to broach the subject of her dragon.

But try as he might, Thorin couldn’t put Brie out of his head. He had to keep fighting the urge to rush into her quarters, hold her in his arms and whisper into her hair how much he loved her. Yes. He did love her.

Meanwhile, Brie was halfway to Dale with Cricket hiding in the basket. Only seconds ago, she had found him calling to her from a nearby tree. She held out the open basket for him and he hopped inside quite easily, grabbing the food she had placed in the basket for him.

Minutes later, Brie found herself at the entrance of the small inn in Dale. She hesitated before entering for she hadn’t thought much of this through. Where would she go? How would she get there? She was also feeling very torn now that she had placed some distance between herself and Erebor. Now that her anger had subsided, her heart was aching for Thorin. Why did she leave him? There had to be a way that she could have both him and her beloved pet. Perhaps if she spent the night here, things will appear clearer to her in the morning.

******

“We should’ve waited until nightfall,” the orc protested to his commander who was leading a group of fifty fighters to Dale.

“It isn’t for any of us to question the master. Besides, they’ll never expect us at daylight. We’ll catch them by surprise,” the orc grinned hideously.

“They’ll have the advantage in the daylight,” the other orc protested.

“I’m not worried about their advantage. We can’t let her return to Erebor,” the leader replied.

They soon came to a halt at the top of a mountain where they had a good view of the inn.

“On the count of three, we storm the inn!” the leader called out to his host.


	11. Chapter 11

“I tried very hard to hold my tongue and give her the benefit of the doubt…and now this,” Dis was pacing back-and-forth in the royal family hall while her brother sat on one of the sofas trying not to chew her head off.

“Brie isn’t at fault here…she is being manipulated and she doesn’t even know it,” Thorin defend his beloved.

“I cannot believe what I’m hearing from you, my brother,” Dis stopped before him, her eyes filled with disbelief.

“You’re only looking for any excuse to tarnish her. Let’s face it, you never liked Brie from the very beginning,” Thorin shot back at her angrily.

“When I first met her she was our prisoner, the wife of our enemy…the very one who was holding my son hostage! Forgive me if I didn’t welcome her with open arms!” Dis replied with rising anger at Thorin’s obstinacy.

“Dis, please don’t test my patience. As my sister, I have allowed you to take certain liberties, but I warn you not to cross the line,” Thorin spoke calmly, but it was clear that Dis had struck a nerve.

Dis sighed heavily, knowing that she had allowed her anger to get the better of her.

“You are my brother, Thorin. My only surviving sibling and I do not wish to see you make a mistake that will hurt you or hurt our kingdom,” Dis said in a softer tone.

“Dis, I appreciate everything you have done for me, but now I’m asking you to trust me. Trust that my actions where Brie is concerned will not bring any harm to our kingdom,” the fervor in his eyes left no room to argue.

“Yes, my brother,” Dis replied softly, feeling quite defeated.

Thorin rose from his seat and kissed his sister on the cheek before walking out of the hall.

As he walked the length of the hall, he heard the faint sound of horns blowing.

“Dale,” Thorin whispered softly.

He turned to one of his servants standing nearby and ordered him to find Bofur and have him investigate the matter.

******

Bofur hurried down the hallway to report an urgent matter to the King. It did not concern the sound of the blowing horns. It concerned the troubling reports from a group of dwarves who had fled from the marketplace in Dale.

A servant directed him to the council hall where he found Thorin and Balin engaged in deep conversation. For an instant, they became silent when they saw the look on Bofur’s face. It was clear that he was bearing an important message.

“What is it, Bofur?” Thorin demanded somewhat impatiently.

“Orcs have invaded Dale. Some of our people reported seeing a large group forcing their way into the local inn. When the orcs left the inn, they had taken a woman prisoner—they believe it was Brie,” Bofur hated being the bearer of bad news.

Thorin shoved his chair back from behind the table as he rose to his feet.

“Are you certain about this? Where did they take her?” Thorin demanded.

“They fled to the mountains with her. I only know what our people have reported. If you like, we can question the innkeeper or anyone else who was there,” Bofur offered.

“No…I will do the questioning myself,” Thorin replied, and then turning to Balin, “have your brother gather half of our army. I know where the orcs are headed.”

As Thorin rushed out of the council hall, he ran into Fili just outside the doorway. His nephew had heard every word of Bofur’s report.

“Let me come with you, Uncle!” Fili implored him.

“No. Your place is here in Erebor,” Thorin replied.

“I want to help! I cannot do that by hiding in Erebor,” Fili said indignantly.

“You are my heir and I will not risk your life. Have you forgotten how close the orcs came to wiping out our line?” Thorin reminded his nephew of the last battle they fought.

“Yes…I do,” Fili replied, his voice trailing off as he remembered the great bloodshed all too well.

“Look after my affairs while I’m gone,” Thorin squeezed his shoulder before he hurried off to his quarters.

******

Brie was barely awake but she was aware of her dark cavernous surroundings. In spite of her drugged state, she could feel her left arm throbbing with pain when she tried to turn on her side. The hard floor felt uncomfortable under her aching body.

Slowly, the memories of the attack began coming back to her.

She had been sitting on the small bed in the room she rented for the night when the sound of loud footsteps, followed by a crashing sound at the door. Orcs had invaded her room and she had tried to escape from them but she was severely outnumbered. She vaguely remembered an orc slashing at her with his knife. Perhaps this explains why her arm was hurting so much. She didn’t remember much after that for she had lost consciousness.

What was she doing here? What did they want with her? She couldn’t begin to imagine any rational reason behind it.

She shielded her eyes with her hand when the bright light of a lantern began to fill the cave. She could barely make out the tall, dark figure holding up the lantern but she could tell that he was moving closer to her.

“What do you want?” she called out weakly.

Then she saw that he was carrying something else with his other hand. A cage, perhaps. She immediately thought of Cricket.

The figure stopped just a few feet away from her. She struggled to sit up to get a better look at this person.

It was a tall man with a long white beard and white hair. He was wearing a long, black robe with many folds. He placed the cage on the floor and Brie immediately spotted Cricket inside of it. He appeared to be asleep, she hoped.

Then the man knelt before Brie so that he could make eye contact with her. She felt herself inching back for his eyes were most jarring—a deep violet that gleamed with pure malice.

“You have a very important role, my lady, and you shall remain here until you fulfill it,” his lips lifted into a wicked grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Alfrid was still reeling from the humiliation of having his bride-to-be flee on the eve of their wedding. The fact that it happened right under his nose only added insult to injury.

Now the royal healer stood before him in the council hall, imploring him to be merciful to one of the handmaidens who aided in Brie’s escape.

“My lord, you have the people’s affection and now you have their compassion and sympathy for that unfortunate incident. You will not find yourself in a better position. To punish the poor, pregnant servant who was only doing her mistress’s bidding will be seen as a pure act of cruelty, reminding them of their former king,” Gilda said in a solemn tone.

She was appealing to the Steward’s vanity and it appeared to be working.

“You’re probably right…the last thing I want to do is remind the people of their former tyrant,” Alfrid said thoughtfully.

“You cannot imagine how broken I am over this. I poured my heart into the wedding preparations,” Gilda sighed a bit dramatically.

“Do not fret for there will be another opportunity when Brie returns to me,” Alfrid said with a smirk, his mind already scheming. His obsession with Brie was almost palpable.

His unexpected words gave her pause. “Have you found her, my lord?”

“I received interesting tidings from Dale this morning,” he continued smirking.

He was aware that King Thorin had given Brie refuge in Erebor. But why? He wondered if the King wanted her for himself. In light of their alliance, Alfrid knew he had to act very carefully. He would deal with Thorin _after_ Brie is returned to him.

“I see,” Gilda's voice cut into his thoughts.

“What do you propose I do with this servant?” he asked, changing the subject.

“I do have a thought on the matter that I wish to share with you…” Gilda proceeded.

******

Megan had never expected to receive any visitors in the dungeons. When she saw the jailer approaching with Gilda beside him, one could not imagine her surprise. The jailer sorted through a bunch of keys until he found the one to her cell. He quickly unlocked the door and threw it open.

“You’re free to go!” he announced in his derisive tone.

Megan could only stare at Gilda, wide-eyed and speechless.

“Come, child! We don’t want to dawdle another minute in the bowels of the castle!” Gilda took Megan by the hand and led her out.

“How did you manage this?” Megan finally asked her after they exited the dungeons.

“I convinced our Steward that you were an innocent who was only following orders to protect her unborn,” Gilda said with a knowing grin as she led Megan to her quarters.

“What will become of me?” Megan asked, not certain that her plight had improved.

“I’m placing you with a family, friends of mine, really—an older couple who lost their only daughter several years ago. They will be thrilled to gain both a daughter and a grandchild,” Gilda smiled warmly at her.

“Thank you, Gilda…for everything,” Megan said as she welled with emotions.

“It was no trouble, my child, and do not worry about your unborn for castle funds will be provided to you,” Gilda assured her.

Megan did not know what else to say. Her future had seemed so bleak until this woman changed her life for the better. She now had a family and a home where she could raise her child. Suddenly, the thought of motherhood no longer filled her with dread. It was a thing of beauty.

******

“Are you a wizard?” Brie asked the evil figure standing before her.

“I am Tharjen…a sorcerer,” he replied smugly.

Brie did not know much about magical beings but she did know that sorcerers wielded dark magic, making them evil by nature.

“I see,” she said quietly.

“I had an agreement with your now deceased king-husband,” his violet eyes drifted down to the sleeping dragon in the large cage, “he was to bring this creature of my creation into your care. For only a woman with child can bond and nurture this dragon to its full potential. In return, your king would receive our alliance and protection, making him a most formidable ruler in Middle-earth.”

“Then I am of no use to you. I’m no longer with child…I lost it,” Brie replied, still shaken by the sorcerer’s revelation.

“I am fully aware of your loss but there is still hope. The creature has bonded with you and that makes you quite useful to me,” the sorcerer smiled at her.

Brie tried to back away from him but she only ended up aggravating her injury. She hissed with pain.

“Orcs are quite the brutes and do not know how to handle a gentle creature such as yourself. Why don’t you let me heal that?” he reached out his hand to the cut on her upper arm.

Brie flinched away, “Don’t touch me! I don’t want your help!”

“Suit yourself, my lady,” he withdrew his hand with a soft chuckle.

“Please release me!” Brie implored him.

“Why? So that you may return to your dwarf-king? I do have a score to settle with him,” he mused.

“There is nothing I can do to help you. I know nothing about dragons,” Brie continued to plead her case.

“It isn’t your knowledge I seek, my lady. I’m only interested in the bond you share with the dragon. It will help you teach him to breathe fire,” Thargen explained quite smugly.

“You’re completely mad! I cannot do that!” Brie replied with anger and frustration.

“Of course you can, my lady. You see this…Cricket, as you call him, understands speech perfectly well although he is not expected to speak for many years to come. If one simply continues to repeat a command to him, he will eventually comply. I would gladly do this myself, but little Cricket never bonded with me. This is where you come in, my lady,” his violet eyes gleamed with purpose.

“I’ll not help you to groom this animal for destruction. It’s what you’re planning to do, isn’t it?” Brie demanded to know.

“My lady, you are very shortsighted. Truly a pity for you have the potential to wield great power,” he said shaking his head with disappointment.

“I’ll not be a pawn in your deadly games!” Brie shot back.

“That is quite unfortunate for you do not have a choice in the matter,” his violet eyes narrowed angrily.

For the first time since her capture, Brie felt a deep fear in her heart that made her shake.

“I happen to know that your King is on his way to rescue you. It would be a pity if something tragic should befall him. I do not need a sword to kill him…nor do I need to leave this cave,” his deadly threat hung in the air.

Brie felt her chest tightening at the thought of any harm coming to Thorin. She would never survive the guilt for she was the one who drew him out here.

She reluctantly resigned herself to her fate. “Please don’t harm him…just tell me what to do.”


	13. Chapter 13

Brie was moved to a smaller cave but at least it was well-lit with torches hanging on the walls. She also had a small cot which was better than sleeping on the hard floor. There was a food tray on the small wooden table beside the cot. It had bread, a piece of cheese, and a cup of tea that was still warm. She had no appetite but she had to eat if she was going to survive this.

Cricket was happily tearing at the piece of meat that she placed in his cage earlier. The cage was now sitting on a stone table against the wall. Thargen insisted that she be the one to feed him as it would aid in his training.

After Brie finished eating what little she could from the food tray, her eyes turned to Cricket who had already finished his meal. Her perspective of Cricket had changed now that she knew he was conjured by an evil creature. However, she still felt conflicted inside for she continued to bear affection for the small dragon. Was it maternal instinct brought about by dark magic? She may never know.

As she approached the cage with some trepidation, Cricket began screeching at her softly. No doubt he wanted to be released from the cage and he also wanted to play with her. She reached for the door, lifted the small latch, and opened the door wide for him. Cricket shrieked with delight as he hopped out of the cage and onto the stone table that held it. Then, looking up at her with his little head cocked to the side, he flapped his wings and was in the air, circling once around the small cave and then landing on her shoulder.

Brie sat on the floor with him for if she was going to teach him how to breathe fire, she didn’t want him to burn the bed. As soon as sat on the floor, Cricket hopped from her shoulder and onto her lap. Then he curled himself on her lap as if preparing himself for a nap.

“No, Cricket. We have much work to do!” she said anxiously.

Brie hated what she was about to do but knew that she would be endangering Thorin’s life if she didn’t comply. The baby dragon only lifted his head and stared at her. She wondered if he truly understood her speech. She decided to test him.

“Would you like more meat?” she asked him.

Cricket immediately rose onto his feet and began flapping his wings excitedly, looking at her expectantly. _He understands_ , she thought with amazement, wondering why she was only learning this now.

“Sweetling, I will give you more meat if you breathe fire for me. You must do this for me or someone I love will die,” she spoke softly to the dragon.

Cricket only screeched back softly. If only she could understand him, she thought with despair.

******

“Is that the place?” Dwalin asked Thorin after they stopped a mile from the great mountain. Halfway up the mountain, they had spotted the small opening of a cave.

“Yes. Bard’s men reported orc activity on this mountain region,” Thorin’s eyes were fixed on the cave’s entrance, wondering if Brie was in this accursed place.

“How do we proceed?” Dwalin asked.

“We’ll approach the cave’s entrance with a group of soldiers and try to flush them out. The soldiers remaining at the foot of the mountain will strike them when they emerge,” Thorin explained his strategy, and then he turned to the soldiers and commanded them accordingly.

Thorin hoped to destroy this orc group before it grew in size and became a real threat to his kingdom, but he knew very well that he was motivated by something greater. Brie’s life was in danger and he had to get to her before it was too late.

******

Cricket proved to be quite stubborn as Brie discovered when he refused to obey her commands. Instead, he decided to curl up on her lap again when Brie did not give him the meat he had been expecting.

“It doesn’t work that way, Cricket! You must work for your reward!” she chided him.

He lifted his head and stared at her, a soft screech escaping from his mouth.

“Oh this is just a game to you!” Brie sighed with frustration.

The dragon screeched softly again as if he were trying to communicate with her.

“Sweetling, you must do this to help me save Thorin,” she said scratching his little head.

Cricket screeched loudly and then laid his head against her belly as if to rest.

“I know you don’t like Thorin…but will you do it for me?” she asked gently.

The dragon became stubborn and refused to budge.

“Please, Cricket…if I fail, the evil sorcerer will kill me,” she implored him.

The words struck Cricket like a stinging bee as his head shot up and then the rest of his body followed. Flapping his wings, he took off and began flying towards the small cave entrance.

“Cricket! Where are you going?” she rose to her feet with such suddenness that a dizzy spell almost overtook her. Although her arm was bound in a bandage, she had already lost a lot of blood.

Ignoring the spinning in her head, she chased after Cricket down the dark corridor. Her feet were unsteady and she felt herself zigzagging as she ran.

“Cricket!” she called after him as she continued to exert herself.

Cricket turned his head back and called to her but he never stopped. He continued flying until he met with two orcs who were standing guard at the end of the corridor.

Brie stopped in her tracks, not wanting to go near the orcs for she was terrified of them.

“What are you doing out here?!” one of the orcs yelled at Brie as he yanked her injured arm.

Brie almost fainted from the blinding pain. It seemed as if the orc was taking great pleasure in hurting her as he continued to squeeze. She heard Cricket shrieking loudly at the orc that was grabbing her arm.

Then without warning, the dragon spat a fistful of fire onto the orc’s face. The orc let out a bloodcurdling scream as he tried to put out the fire, only it continued to spread to the rest of his body.

Too stunned by what she had just witnessed, Brie remained firmly rooted to the spot where she stood even after the orc released his hold on her. The other orc began swinging his axe at Cricket, but the dragon was too fast for his clumsy movements and soon he suffered the same fate as his companion.

Cricket flapped his wings furiously as he watched the orcs burn and then he began screeching loudly at Brie. Brie watched the dragon fearfully, her heart pounding rapidly, not knowing if he was going to burn her next. When she saw him turning and heading through the winding corridor, she knew that he meant for her to follow him. She quickly ran after Cricket, praying that he was leading her to safety.

Suddenly, a blinding light burst ahead of them, blocking their path. As the light dissipated, Brie saw the evil sorcerer taking form before their eyes. Cricket landed on Brie’s shoulder and folded his wings back. He watched the sorcerer cautiously.

“Well done, my lady!” Thargen smiled wickedly at her.

His violet eyes had an unnatural glow, and now they seemed to be focusing on Cricket.

“Come, my little pet. She is nothing to you. I’m the one who made you…I am your father,” he said in an eerily soothing voice as he approached them slowly.

Cricket made a soft chirping noise as he cocked his head to the side. Brie turned her eyes to the dragon that became her pet when she was a queen with child. She had cherished him dearly like a mother cherishes her own child. Now she feared he was being swayed by Thargen who would no doubt use him for his own evil purposes. She had herself to thank for that.

Thargen was now standing only a foot away from them. He slowly extended his hand to Cricket. The small dragon looked down at the sorcerer’s hand and made a soft chirping sound before hopping onto it. Brie could feel her heart dropping for this felt like a deep loss. It was similar to what she felt when she lost her unborn child—only this time she was losing a “child” to evil.

Thargen gazed at his creation with adoration. Cricket continued to chirp to him softly, almost as if he were trying to speak.

Brie noticed a large group of orcs congregating behind the sorcerer—each of them curious about the little dragon that just learned how to breathe fire.

“I look forward to the day when you learn how to speak,” Thargen smiled at the dragon.

A deafening screech escaped from Cricket’s mouth, followed by a gust of fire that quickly consumed the sorcerer’s face. Thargen tried desperately to put out the burning flames but all of his efforts and powers failed him.

The orcs standing behind the sorcerer did nothing to assist him. Instead, they began to flee for their lives, fearing they would suffer the same fate.

Cricket immediately flew in pursuit of the orcs, casting his flames upon them. As Brie followed him, she couldn’t believe how much fire a small creature like Cricket could produce. With each breath, his flames grew greater in strength and size.

Brie carefully avoided the orcs that were running around wildly as they burned. She felt a draft coming from somewhere and knew the exit wasn’t far—if she could only make it there.

In that instant, Cricket flew past her as if guiding her to the cave’s exit. She continued to follow him for now she had no reason to distrust him. As she hurried after the dragon, she became aware once again of her physical condition. She was losing her strength and it was becoming difficult to keep up. If she did not hurry, the smoke behind her was going to overcome her. She did not come this far just to die. Summoning her remaining energy, she quickened her pace and followed the dragon.

Just when Brie was about to give up hope, she saw light filtering in from outside near the end of the corridor. Cricket screeched at her again, urging her to hurry.

Finally, they made it outside, the sweet air of the outdoors a welcome reprieve from the dank cave. Brie walked down a narrow path, stumbling several times over small rocks. She wondered where the dragon was leading her and then realized she didn’t care as long as it was away from here. She turned back her head and noticed the dark smoke billowing from the cave’s entrance.

As she turned her attention to the path ahead, she noticed what appeared to be an army at the base of the mountain—and Cricket was guiding her to it.

Several of the soldiers broke away from the group and began heading in her direction. When she looked closely, she realized it was Thorin leading them. Her lips broke into a smile when she recognized him.

“Brie!” she heard him calling her name, and it was the sweetest sound she’d ever heard.

Cricket hovered over them momentarily and then he took off with a loud shriek, flying away in the distance until he disappeared from their sight.

Brie felt Thorin’s arms wrapping around her and that was when the last of her strength abandoned her.

“Brie, are you all right?” Thorin asked her as he held her against him, supporting most of her weight.

“Yes…just tired. I missed you,” she managed with a smile.

“You’re hurt, Brie,” his eyes fell on the bloodied bandage on her arm.

“It’s nothing,” she replied, not wanting to worry him.

Thorin carefully lifted her in his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

Brie rested her head against his shoulder and allowed herself to drift into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

As Brie slowly regained consciousness, she did not want to open her eyes for fear of finding herself back in that horrid cave with the evil sorcerer. Then she remembered that the sorcerer was dead and she also felt a soft, comfortable bed cradling her body. Someone was wrapping something around her upper arm—a bandage around the cut.

She turned her head to the side and opened her eyes and found herself staring into those piercing blue eyes, the very ones that made her catch her breath.

Thorin was sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. She could see the worry in his eyes and judging by the fine lines around his eyes, he had not gotten very much sleep.

“Brie,” he said her name softly.

She smiled at him and lifting her hand, caressed his face lovingly. He closed his eyes, almost with relief and turned his head to kiss her hand tenderly.

“Are you my personal healer now?” she asked him teasingly.

“Always,” he replied with a smile as he smoothed back a few strands of her hair from the side of her face.

“How long have I been asleep?” she asked curiously.

“It’s the morning of a new day,” he replied.

“Is that all?” she felt like she had slept an entire week.

“Yes…but I was very worried about you,” he confessed to her.

His words melted her heart especially because he appeared so vulnerable.

“Don’t be…I’ve never felt better,” and it was true. She was well-rested and her love was sitting beside her.

“You should eat. I’ll have Nina bring you breakfast,” he always wanted to take care of her.

Brie nodded in agreement and then her brows knitted into a slight frown.

“Where is Cricket?” Brie felt compelled to ask.

“No one has seen him since his disappearance yesterday,” Thorin felt himself tensing at the mention of the dragon.

He was reveling in this moment with her and didn’t want anything to ruin it. He remembered the quarrel they had had about the dragon which ended up driving her out of Erebor and into harm's way.

“Cricket saved my life and led me to you…he’s not so terrible after all,” Brie sensed his discomfort with this topic and tried to make light of it.

“There is hope for him yet,” he managed with a smile, and then rising from her bedside he added, “I’ll have Nina bring you some breakfast…unless you prefer your handmaidens to wait on you.”

Brie hadn’t thought about Cate or Beth waiting on her. That had been another life.

“I’m no longer queen and they’re no longer my handmaidens. They’re my friends and they may do as they wish with their lives,” Brie did not want any reminders of her former life in Gondor.

Something about Brie’s words stung him deeply at the heart. It was the way she said _I’m no longer queen_ …almost as if she were relieved not to bear the hateful burden.

 _Would she ever consider becoming my queen?_ He wondered painfully.

Thorin dare not pose the question to her this soon for fear of frightening her away. But how could he convince her that life in Erebor would be different from her life in Gondor? Perhaps it would be best not to give the matter further thought until he was prepared to discuss it with her.

“I’ll summon Nina for you,” he said quietly before retreating with a heavy heart.

Brie immediately sensed that something was amiss. Thorin had grown quiet so suddenly and he did not kiss her before he retreated from her guest quarters. Was it something that she had said? Perhaps he was preoccupied with other matters.

******

It was early evening and Alfrid had just finished an hour-long meeting with his advisers. The subject of discussion was the former queen. It was reported to him by his informants that Brie was back in Erebor. Now it was just a matter of keeping a close eye on her whereabouts. It wouldn't be long before she left the gate of Erebor to pay a visit to the market square in Dale as all women had a tendency to do. Alfrid already had men placed strategically within the city of Dale—ready to seize her when the right opportunity presented itself.

Sure he could have any woman he wanted, but he only wanted Brie. The fact that she ran away from him and into the protection of the King of Erebor only made him want her more. He had always loved a challenge.

Before he married her, he planned to punish Brie for her trickery and for the humiliation she had caused him. It was very important that he put her in her proper place.

“I will devise a suitable punishment for my sweet Brie,” he mused darkly.

“My lord?” a servant’s voice cut into his thoughts.

Alfrid had been so lost in his scheming that he did not notice the servant that was addressing him.

“Yes!” he was annoyed at being disturbed.

“Forgive me, my lord. Will you be having dinner in the hall or in your quarters?” the servant asked him.

“My quarters,” he replied flatly.

“As you wish, my lord,” the servant departed for the kitchen.

After exchanging a few words with Nimor, his lead adviser, Alfrid decided to head for his private quarters where he was certain a nice meal awaited him.

Upon entering his quarters, he was immediately beckoned by the sweet aroma of his meal. He walked through the sitting room and into his bedroom, where a small feast awaited him.

When Alfrid entered his bedroom, he froze in place as he stared across at the wooden table containing his meal. His jaw dropped at the sight before him.

Beside his dinner plate, he found Brie’s baby dragon feasting on his steak.


	15. Chapter 15

Thorin was standing on the balcony with his hands resting on the balustrade. His sister was standing beside him, listening intently as he spoke. They had chosen his personal quarters over the family hall for their private talk.

“I love her, Dis,” he said in the tone of one tormented.

“What are you going to do about it?” Dis had not made up her mind about Brie for she was still very conflicted about the young woman.

“I find myself at a crossroads. I would like to make her my queen but I don’t believe she wants to be a queen. There is also the matter of her dragon—am I willing to accept him in Erebor?” his eyes remained fixed on the horizon while he shared his private thoughts with his sister.

“You already know the answers to your questions, my brother,” Dis said gently.

“I’m looking to you for advice,” he replied somewhat defensively.

“Thorin, I know you too well. You only seek my support. You have already made your decision,” Dis spoke firmly but not unkindly.

Thorin sighed heavily with frustration. His sister had a way of confronting him with the truth and perhaps it was what he needed to hear.

“Very well then…” he said clearing his throat, “May I count on your support…no matter what I decide?” he asked her pointedly.

“I only want you to be happy,” she said softly, placing a hand over his which was now gripping the balustrade tightly. She could sense his angst.

Dis knew there was no point in arguing with her brother once he made up his mind about anything. She would give him her love and support if that was the only help he was willing to accept.

“What if she refuses?” Thorin turned to her.

“I don’t believe she will; however, the dragon is another matter and you will have to be gentle about it if you do not wish to push her away,” Dis counseled him.

Dis thought she saw her brother’s eyes light up with hope where none existed just moments earlier.

“Then I shall go to her now,” Thorin smiled at his sister before hugging her and exiting the balcony.

******

It was early evening and Brie was pacing in her guest quarters. She had dinner in the royal hall with her father and her former handmaidens, Cate and Beth. Dis and her sons had joined them but Thorin had stayed away. She had not seen him since this morning and it only added to her despair. Was he giving her as much thought as she was giving him? She wondered if he finally came to his senses and decided that she was not worth the trouble. The life of a king was complicated enough without the likes of her.

Although her accommodations were quite modest, she felt like a caged animal that needed to be freed. Perhaps if she took a stroll down the halls of Erebor, it will help clear her mind.

Fortunately, she had not changed into her sleeping gown so she was able to head out the door without further delay. As she placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it, she was met by Thorin on the other side of the door. Brie gasped at the sight of him. There was so much she wanted to ask him and so much she wanted to say to him.

“Forgive me if I’ve disturbed you,” he spoke in that deep, sensuous voice of his. She had missed hearing that voice.

“No…you haven’t,” she felt a tightening in her throat.

“Is it too late to talk?” his voice was calm and pleasant but his eyes betrayed his anxiety.

Brie was not about to deny him what he wanted for she also needed to share her thoughts with him—the very ones that have been plaguing her since this morning.

“It isn’t late at all. I was about to go for a walk,” she was quick to reassure him.

Thorin smiled with relief.

“That sounds like a great idea. I know of a place,” he offered Brie his arm which she took.

“Tell me about this place,” she asked curiously.

“It’s a work in progress but I would be happy to tell you more about it when we get there,” his eyes lit up with excitement.

Brie was beginning to feel more at ease, “I can’t wait.”

He led her down to the end of the hallway where they reached a large empty hall. Brie raised her brows questioningly at the empty space.

“As I said, it’s a work in progress,” he chuckled at the expression on her face.

“Tell me everything about it,” she said excitedly.

“It’s going to be a magnificent indoor garden…for you,” he replied with a broad smile.

Brie heard herself gasp as her eyes took in the large empty space. Her buzzing emotions rendered her speechless.

A worried looked crossed Thorin’s eyes as he took in her reaction.

“Is it too much?” he asked, silently cursing himself for overwhelming her with his presumptuousness.

“No…”she whispered softly, “I love the idea!” she smiled excitedly but the smile soon faded away as her eyes searched his questioningly.

“It’s my gift to you. I thought about it during the month when I waited for you to escape from Gondor. I consulted your father and he offered some great suggestions. I asked him if he would take charge of its construction and he was more than happy to help,” he began to explain.

“Why would you do this for me?” Brie was flattered but another part of her wanted to know more about the thoughts that drove him to do this.

“So much has been taken from you, Brie…I wanted to be the person to give something back to you. This garden can be whatever you want it to be. A place where you can find solace…a sanctuary,” his voice trailed off as he looked away from her.

Brie could tell that he wasn’t finished so she waited patiently for him to go on.

“Brie,” he said softly after his eyes returned to hers, “I love you…more than I can express to you with words.”

She felt time freeze around her as she struggled to absorb his words.

“I love you, Thorin,” she heard herself saying the words that until now had been tucked deep in her heart.

He leaned forward, his strong arms wrapping around her body as he drew her against him. His lips met hers in a tender kiss—one that seemed to last an eternity. Then he broke off abruptly as if remembering something that was weighing heavily on his mind.

“I do need to talk to you, Brie,” Thorin said softly as he grew serious.

“I’m listening,” she smiled encouragingly, knowing that whatever he had to say was not going to be easy for him.

He took courage from her sweet smile which he adored more than anything in the world.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but only if you do not object to becoming my queen,” he searched her eyes for any reaction but there was very little his beloved was giving away.

“Your queen? What will be my role as your queen?” she asked, teasing him lightly.

“As my queen, you will be the one who holds the key to my heart,” he smiled at her.

“It seems to me that I already have that key,” Brie smiled back at him.

He laughed softly, “Indeed.”

“What sort of queen will I be?” she asked with no small amount of trepidation.

“I cannot say for only you can determine that. However, I can tell you that you will hold a seat in my council and I will look to you for advice. You will certainly have a voice in my kingdom and you will be an inspiration to others. You will be my pillar of strength just as I will be yours,” he caressed her face with the same tenderness he felt in his heart.

“I’d be honored to be your queen…” she replied and then paused for a moment, “what about my dragon?” she asked the dreaded question.

She could feel him stiffening at the question, trying to weigh his response carefully.

When he finally gave her his response, it was both honest and clear.

“Given the history of Erebor, this is the one concession I cannot make, my love,” it pained him greatly to speak these words but he could not allow a dragon to reside in Erebor among his people. It would only fill the people’s hearts with terror—the very people he swore to protect.

Brie did not recoil at his response for she had expected nothing less from him and she admired him for it. No one could deny that he was a good king.

“I no longer worry about Cricket for he can now protect himself. I only have one request…if our paths should ever cross again, you will allow me to go near him,” she hoped he would be reasonable about this.

“I will not deny you that,” he smiled, and then added, “Is that all?”

“Are you feeling generous?” Brie teased him.

“It depends…” he replied, relieved that the worst of it was over.

“I would like a small wedding,” she smiled mischievously.

“So do I,” he replied before kissing her.

******

Alfrid watched as the dragon devoured the meat from his dinner plate, knocking over the wine goblet beside it.

“You are a hungry little fellow. I suppose no one in Erebor wanted to feed you, much less offer you shelter. I cannot blame you one bit for returning home,” Alfrid approached the creature slowly.

He envisioned his power tripling with a dragon in his possession. The creature was young enough that it could easily be molded. First, he needed to trap the young dragon so it wouldn’t escape from him.

“Come along, Cricket,” he called to the dragon as he continued to approach him.

Cricket lifted his head and cocked it to the side as he watched Alfrid intently. A soft screech escaped from his mouth.

When Alfrid reached his hand to grab him, Cricket bit his hand.

Alfrid swore furiously for the dragon had drawn blood.

“You wretched little beast!” he cried out.

What happened next caught Alfrid completely by surprise. Flames were licking at his face, melting his skin away as he screamed in agonizing pain.

Cricket lifted the remaining piece of meat from the plate and flew out the window.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delayed posting. I was sick the past few days. Hope you enjoy the final chapter. :)

“A small wedding?!!” Dis was outraged by the proposition.

“You said you would give me your support…that also includes supporting my future queen,” Thorin reminded his sister although he was not surprised by her reaction. In fact, he was somewhat amused by it.

“It’s a royal wedding…your first. How can this be anything but a grand feast?” Dis asked in a more subdued tone.

“I want Brie to have as much control over this as she’d like. Dis, it’s important to me that you respect her wishes,” Thorin grew serious as he spoke these words.

“All right, brother,” Dis seemed to resign herself to her brother’s wishes. “But I will speak with her to see how I can help,” she added.

Thorin eyed her suspiciously, “I don’t want you upsetting her.”

“I promise I won’t,” she hugged him before leaving him alone in his quarters.

******

Brie was in her quarters with the seamstress who was taking her measurements for the wedding gown. Only moments ago she received word of Alfrid’s death for which she was both elated and frightened. With his death, he no longer had any claims on her and she was free to pursue a life with Thorin. Then there was that nagging fear of what Cricket was capable of doing. She never asked him to exact vengeance on her behalf but somehow he felt compelled to do so out of his own free will. What will his free will dictate that he do next? Will he return to her and expect to take residence in Erebor? If denied, will he turn take his vengeance against them?

The knock on the door was a welcome distraction, but after she called for the person to enter, she wasn’t so sure anymore.

The seamstress discreetly collected her supplies and took her leave.

“What do you want?” Brie heard herself saying.

She didn’t sound like herself but she had finally reached the point where she was tired of dealing with the nonsense, whichever form it decided to take. At this moment, it was Thorin’s sister and Brie was well aware that Dis had yet to warm up to her.

“Good evening, Brie,” Dis replied politely. She had no intention of quarreling with her brother’s bride-to-be.

Brie did not return her greeting and simply stared at her silently.

“Brie…I didn’t come here to quarrel with you. I simply want to offer you my help. You make my brother very happy and I couldn’t hope for anything more,” Dis said in a calm tone but she could sense the tension surrounding the air around Brie.

“How exactly do wish to help?” Brie asked, sensing self-interest on Dis’s part.

“I have one small suggestion about the wedding…” Dis began.

“What is that?” Brie asked coolly.

“I understand your desire for a small wedding as someone who has wed before, but Thorin is a king celebrating his first wedding. He deserves something grander,” while Dis explained she could sense Brie bristling.

“Thorin and I already had this discussion and he is grateful to keep this a small affair. This topic warrants no further discussion,” Brie replied in an icy tone.

Dis realized that she only had herself to blame for Brie’s behavior. By keeping her future sister-in-law at arm’s length, she may have created an enemy.

“Forgive me, Brie. I know I haven’t been your biggest ally but for the love that we both bear my brother, I would like for us to change that,” Dis said in a warm voice.

Brie appeared to relent when she let out a soft sigh. She didn’t want to quarrel either especially now that she had so much to be grateful for.

“All right. Why don’t we sit on the sofa and talk a little,” Brie offered quietly.

Dis smiled gratefully at Brie as they made their way to the small sofa.

In the end, the two came to a mutual agreement where the wedding ceremony would be a small and private affair to be held in the throne room, with only family members and close friends attending. The wedding feast would be larger in scale which would allow for a broader guest list.

******

Later that night, when Brie was lying in bed with Thorin, her head resting on his shoulder, he posed the question that had been nagging him.

“Did you and my sister quarrel about the wedding before coming to an agreement?” he was prepared to give his sister a good verbal lashing.

“No, love…it was rather pleasant once we realized that we had a lot in common,” she replied with a soft chuckle.

“What is that?” he asked curiously.

“We both love you and want you to be happy,” she said simply.

“Is that why you sneaked into my quarters after we'd agreed to wait until our wedding night?” he teased her.

“No, darling…that was complete selfishness on my part,” she purred wickedly.

Thorin had to laugh at her response. “I will not hold that against you, my love,” he said kissing the top of her head.

******

April was upon them before they knew it. It was a cool, rainy day but fortunately for everyone, the halls of Erebor provided them with much warmth and comfort. The great hall was filled with well over 500 people and the place overflowed with an abundance of food, drink, and music. The ceremony had been intimate and beautiful, just as Brie had desired it. As far as she was concerned, it was the best part of the wedding.

Now her cheeks were flushed from too much wine and she didn’t care for she was in a blissful state as she danced with her father.

“You look so happy, Dad!” she raised her voice amid the laughter and chatter around them.

“It’s only because my daughter has found the happiness she deserves,” he smiled adoringly at her.

“It isn’t only that,” Brie smirked at him.

“Whatever do mean, Brie?” he knew all too well what she meant as he cast a smile at the woman standing nearby, talking with some guests. She smiled back at him.

“I’m very happy for you, Dad,” Brie replied with affection. It was a relief to know that she was no longer his only reason for living.

“Brie!” she heard Thorin’s younger nephew calling behind her.

“Kili?” Brie turned to him.

“It's a dwarven tradition for the bride to dance with the youngest blood relative of her new husband,” Kili said with a wide grin.

Brie turned her eyes to her father and gave him a slight nod. James kissed his daughter’s cheek and returned to his lady companion.

“I don’t believe you,” Brie narrowed her eyes at Kili after she accepted his hand and began to dance with him. Then she laughed for he always had that effect on her.

“I only needed an excuse,” he replied sheepishly.

“Why?” she prodded him, knowing there was more he wanted to tell her.

“Well…you and my uncle belong to different races and yet here you both are—in love and now married,” he began slowly.

“…and?” she smiled.

“I cannot speak with Thorin about this so I was hoping you would reason with him?” Kili continued to skirt around the matter.

“Can we skip the riddles and tell me what you really want?” Brie sighed, not thrilled that he was trying to put her in the middle of something controversial.

“I-I fancy this beautiful elf maid…” Kili began, and Brie caught Thorin’s eyes as he followed her around the hall while he stood beside Dwalin. Thorin gave her a quick wink and she smiled at him in return.

“…will you speak with him?” she heard Kili asking her.

“Yes—Yes, I will,” she replied, “but not tonight,” she added.

“Oh no, of course not!” Kili blushed as he laughed self-consciously.

After Kili released her from their dancing, she turned her eyes to her former handmaidens who were gathered together in the distance. She saw Megan smiling broadly at Cate and Beth while they admired the small infant in her arms. Beside her stood Gilda, the healer, who did not hesitate to sweep her in a bear hug the moment she spotted her.

“I say my work is done here,” Gilda beamed proudly. She had risked her life to free Brie from her prison-like life in Gondor and now she was reaping the rewards of those efforts.

“I owe you my life,” Brie whispered in her ear.

“Nonsense, my child! The only thing you owe me is a life well-lived,” Gilda laughed goodheartedly.

When Megan caught sight of Brie, she immediately placed her infant in Cate’s arms and rushed to her former mistress, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

“You look wonderful, Megan,” Brie complimented her.

“I should be the one telling you that,” Megan laughed.

“Is this your little one?” Brie gazed at the child curiously as Megan lifted him from Cate’s arms.

“This is my little Daniel,” Megan said proudly.

“May I hold him?” Brie asked, her eyes fixed on the child.

“Of course you may,” Megan quickly placed her son in Brie’s arms.

As Brie held the infant in her arms, she felt a small tug in her heart for the loss of her unborn child in Gondor. Outwardly, she maintained her composure and complimented Megan on her beautiful child.

“You are truly blessed,” Brie said as she handed the infant back to his mother.

******

It had been a long night when the newly married couple retired to their private quarters. It was a welcome relief to enjoy each other’s company without being surrounded by the masses of people.

“At last I have you to myself,” Thorin held his wife against him.

Brie lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him tenderly. Then she turned her back to him.

“Help me with this gown…it’s killing me,” she couldn’t wait to be freed of its constriction.

“Gladly, my love,” she felt Thorin undoing the lacing behind her. After a moment of struggling with the tightly laced gown, Thorin opted for the easy way out as he ripped the gown at the seams.

“Much better!” Brie said with a throaty laugh. She had no intention of wearing the torturous gown again.

Wearing only her silk shift, Brie turned to face her king husband and began to help him undress. First his long surcoat which she took great care to place across the sofa, not the floor, as they were often accustomed to do with their other articles of clothing.

As Thorin watched Brie undress him, he felt his mounting desire for her threatening to take over his body.

When she finished undressing him, she began to remove her shift slowly and provocatively. Thorin thought he would ravage her on the spot. He had taught her the art of a slow and sensual buildup of passion as a way to enhance lovemaking. She had obviously taken this lesson to heart, but in reality, this was pure torture for him.

Brie ran her fingertips across the trail of silky hairs that ran from his chest down to his firm lower abdomen, her eyes never leaving his. He did not dare to touch her for it would be his complete undoing.

“Brie…” he whispered softly while fighting for control.

“What is it, love?” she whispered back as her hand moved lower.

“You’re…torturing me…” he barely got the words out of his mouth as she began to wrap her hand around his arousal.

“Then do what you must, my love…I’m all yours,” she replied in a seductive voice which ended up breaking his resolve.

With a suddenness that caught Brie by surprise, his hands fell to her waist as he spun her around and pressed her back against the wall. He kissed her fiercely while he groped her breasts with his strong hands. She gasped softly when his mouth traveled to one of her breasts and began sucking on it hungrily.

Brie had released his inner beast and now there was no taming him—and she loved every minute of it as she dug her fingers into his thick, luxurious mane and tugged hard while writhing in pleasure.

As his mouth continued to tend to her breasts, his hands traveled down slowly to her sex. Brie tugged at his hair harder when she felt him parting her flesh and pleasuring her with his touch. Her knees were beginning to weaken and just when she thought she was about to collapse, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bed.

They made love for what seemed like hours as they rediscovered each other as husband and wife. Before falling asleep in her husband’s arms, Brie thought of the deep love they shared. She believed it will only grow stronger.

As Brie drifted off to sleep, she prayed for a child.

******

_Six months later._

Dawn was almost breaking when Brie awoke from sleep. She was certain that some noise had awakened her.

The familiar sound coming from the balcony confirmed her suspicions. Looking over at her husband, she saw that he was still sound asleep. Careful not to disturb him, she slowly slipped out of bed and put on her sleeping gown.

When she stepped out on the balcony, the morning October chill hit her skin, making her shiver for a moment. Then a movement on her left caught her eye.

Her jaw dropped when she saw Cricket standing on the balustrade. He was a feet taller and there was a subtle fierceness about him that was not there before. Her eyes did not miss the small scar on his chest.

Brie couldn’t decide whether to go to him or run away from him. She had not seen Cricket in almost a year. Why now?

He made a soft noise in his throat when she made no move to approach him. Brie relaxed a bit as she slowly walked towards him.

She was now standing in front of him, only inches away.

“Where have you been, Cricket?” she asked him softly, not wanting to wake her husband.

He responded with soft sounds that she did not comprehend. Then he dropped his head and looked at her body with curiosity. Brie immediately understood.

“There’s a little one growing inside of me,” Brie said placing a hand over her protruding belly.

He made some soft clicking sounds in response and then leaned towards her and rested his head against her shoulder. The gesture filled Brie with an unexplained sadness as she began to caress his head. Then it occurred to her that he was here for a final goodbye. The very thought filled her eyes with tears.

Sensing her sadness, Cricket lifted his head and licked the tears from her face.

“Goodbye, sweetling,” she rose on her toes and kissed the top of his head. He closed his eyes at her touch.

Raising himself to his full height, Cricket flapped his wings as he prepared to take flight.

“Be safe, my sweetling,” were her parting words before he glided into the air.

Brie watched him until he disappeared over the horizon. She was startled when she felt Thorin place his arm around her waist.

“Come inside, my love. The air is too cold for you,” he said gently.

“He came to say goodbye,” she said sadly as her husband guided her back into their bedroom.

“Perhaps he is leaving Middle-earth for a safer place,” Thorin offered as a way of consoling her.

“I hope so,” she said softly.

He kissed her cheek as he helped her back into bed.

******

It was a warm spring, April morning when Brie awoke. Her eyes fell on the empty cradle beside her bed. She shot up to a sitting position on the bed as panic gripped her chest. Brie immediately relaxed when she heard the soft cooing sounds.

She followed the sounds to the balcony where she found her husband holding their daughter in his arms. He was talking to her softly while he rocked her.

“You are going to spoil our daughter rotten,” Brie said as she placed a kiss on her daughter’s silky head.

“Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?” Thorin kissed Brie’s lips.

He carefully placed the infant in Brie’s arms and then he placed an arm around his wife.

“I did…but only because our daughter slept through the night,” Brie chuckled.

“We will be married a year next week,” he reminded her.

“We should celebrate it,” Brie suggested.

“I was thinking the same,” Thorin smiled at her.

“Why don’t we let your sister plan it?” Brie offered.

“I like that idea. It will keep her out of my hair for a while,” Thorin chuckled.

“She has gotten much better, my love,” Brie reminded him.

“Indeed. I have you to thank for that,” he kissed her lips again.

As Brie leaned into her husband’s chest and gazed lovingly at her beautiful daughter, she never felt more blessed than she did at this very moment.

 

______________________________________________

The End


End file.
